Triad
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: Set eighteen months after "Heritage". The Bryants as well as the crew of Serenity face a local problem that threatens all of them. Chapter duplicate screw up fixed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN: New story arc. Set approximately 19 years after the BDM (Serenity) This chapter is un-beta'd.

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter One

-

On a narrow two lane road, the hover bike screamed along the asphalt. Cruising well above the posted speed limit, the rider didn't care. It was a beautiful day and nearly Christmas. Without a care in the world, the rider didn't notice the ground car parked behind some shrubbery until it was too late.

"Go-se," the rider swore as the Sheriffs department patrol car pulled out, red and blue warning lights flashing in the bright sunshine.

With a growl, the rider pulled over and powered the bike down. Reaching up, the rider removed the helmet protecting her head.

Shaking her copper curls free, Sara Jane Bryant waited for the deputy to approach her.

"Gorramit, Sara," The deputy growled, "This is the second time this month I've pulled you over."

"Sorry, Jimmy," Sara replied, using her best, sad puppy dog expression.

"Don't pull them eyes on me, girl," James, (Jimmy) Buford replied, "Didn't work last time and it won't work this time either."

Sara huffed in frustration, "Fine.. write the ticket."

"If you'd just slow down a little, I wouldn't pull you over. I know you're more'n capable of handling the speed. Just, folks are compainin about all the kids using this piece o' road as their personal race track."

"I don't race," Sara replied.

Jimmy rubbed his hand through his short hair, "I know that... you just go too gorram fast."

"Jimmy..." Sara whined.

His retort was cut off as two ground cars roared by, obviously racing and well over the posted limit by a factor of two at least.

"Looks like you got bigger fish to fry," Sara grinned.

"I... gorramit, you got lucky this time. Now go home and don't think I'm not callin your Ma'."

The smile fell from Sara's toffee colored face, "Fine... spoil a nice day."

Jimmy shook his head and ran for his patrol car. With a screech of tires, he swung around and started in pursuit of the two cars that had been racing.

As soon as the deputy was out of sight, Sara powered her hover bike back up, put her helmet back on and pulled back onto the road. It was only another mile or so to home.

As she approached the gate to Serenity Acres, she spoke a command into the system built into her headgear and the gate began to open. In a cloud of dust, she pulled into the drive, the gate closing behind her.

Slowly, she motored down the drive. She never went fast this close to the houses. It was too easy to run over one of her cousins. Jessie in particular since he loved to run about the compound.

Pulling up in front of her house, Sara shut the bike down and swung her long legs over the saddle. She waved at her Aunt Kaylee who was watering the flowers in front of her house a score of yards away. Removing her helmet, the teen ran up the front steps and into her house.

A loud bark told Sara that Sam was in the house. Setting her helmet on the counter, she knelt down in front of the German Shepherd, scratching the dog between his ears, "Hey Sammy, how's my boy today?"

Her reply was a happy woof and a slobbering tongue.

Standing back up, Sara dumped the backpack containing her books and computer and pulled off her leather jacket, dropping it over the back of the sofa.

"Dad?" she called out, "You here?"

Not receiving an answer, she walked through the kitchen, pausing at the fridge to grab a can of Blue Sun Cola and headed through the sliding glass doors onto the rear deck.

Sara had to smile, her gray haired father was asleep on a lounge chair. Dressed in the warm weather attire he usually wore now that he had retired from Blue Sun. Shorts, sandals, tank top and a hideous Hawaiian shirt. A book lay open on his chest. He snored softly.

Sam trotted by Sara, headed in the direction of his favorite tree.

Grinning, Sara turned and headed back into the house. Taking a long swig from her soda, she began collecting the various ingredients to make dinner. Cooking was the one chore around the house she didn't mind.

As she started to set pans on the range, Sara heard a loud bark and bellowed, "Sam!" which told her that her father was awake now.

Allan stumbled in the house, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His eyes fell on his daughter, "Hey, Princess."

"Hi, Dad," Sara smiled.

Allan face fell slightly. Sara using Dad instead of Daddy was new. He missed Sara calling him Daddy.

Allan's face clouded a bit more when he saw what his daughter was making for dinner, "Okay... what did you do this time?"

"Huh?" Sara asked, not looking up from her work.

"Must have been something if you're making your Mother's favorite..."

Sara's toffee face darkened, "Nothing... really."

"Uh, huh," Allan replied, crossing his hands over his chest. Not believing a word.

Allan saw an eye peek in his direction. After a moment, Sara sighed, "I got pulled over."

"City or County?"

"County... Jimmy."

"Sara..."

"I was only speeding. I wasn't doing anything really bad...." Sara whined.

"How fast?"

"It wasn't...."

"How fast?" Allan asked again.

"Eighty," Sara squeaked.

"Get a ticket?"

"Couple o' kids came by racing in their cars. Jimmy went after them instead."

"No ticket," Allan stated.

Sara shook her head, "Said he was gonna call Mom."

"Hence you making dinner. Not gonna work, Little girl o' mine."

"Worth a shot," Sara said with a hopeful tone of voice.

"Sara. Your Mom is the Chief of Police. You need to be setting an example."

"Hey, a little speeding is pretty mild compared to what some of the kids do," Sara shot back.

"Yeah... well... still. You need to be setting an example."

Sara looked dejected, "So how much trouble am I in?"

"I'll leave that to your Mother. I will however suggest that as soon as she walks in the house tonight, you admit to getting pulled over."

"How will that help?"

"Might throw her off. She usually expects you to try and cover things up. Or butter her up by doing things like making her favorite for dinner."

"Oh."

Allan smiled and kissed his daughter on her forehead, "Don't worry, Kiddo. I'll run what interference I can."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Allan smiled. There was the word he had been waiting for.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë pulled up in front of the house in her Police SUV. Exiting the vehicle, she looked over at her Daughters hover bike and growled. Taking a deep breath, Zoë stepped up on the porch and opened the front door.

The smell of her favorite dinner hit her nostrils. Zoë did her best to hide her grin. Sara was using her usual tactics for when she had done something wrong. Before Zoë could take more than few steps into the living room, Sara came out of the kitchen and stepped in front of her.

Sara took a deep breath, "Mom... Jimmy pulled me over for speeding today."

Zoë adopted a stern expression on her face.

"And. I shouldn't have been. I was wrong. I need to be more responsible."

Zoë did her best to hide her surprise. Sara never admitted to wrongdoing without any cajoling. Something was up. Looking toward the kitchen Zoë caught sight of her husband's grin.

Zoë suddenly smelled a rat. But, Sara had admitted to doing something wrong. Like it or not, Sara was trying to be more responsible.

Inwardly Zoë smiled a bit and even Sara noted the twinkle in her mother's eyes.

"So I reckon, you making my favorite dinner is just a coincidence?

"Not really. That was actually my primary plan..."

Zoë smiled then and shook her head, "Aw hell. Okay, I'm restricting your driving privileges. School and back only. No joy rides for a month."

"Mommmmm,"

"Could make it two..."

"Fine," Sara grumped.

Zoë reached out and pulled her daughter into a hug, "We nearly lost you a year and a half ago. Don't want to temp fate again... dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran," Sara replied.

"Lets eat."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night as he and Zoë got ready for bed, Allan noticed that his wife was very tense. She sat on the edge of the bed. Shoulders squared up and the muscles flexing. Visible even through the thin material of her nightgown.

Allan kneeled on the bed behind Zoë and began to rub her shoulders.

"Mmmm," Zoë moaned, "Give you about a week to stop that."

Allan smiled, "Not sure if my hands can last that long, but I'll try."

Zoë leaned back into him and sighed.

"Everything okay at work?" Allan asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On weather it's my opinion or the city councils."

"What's happening now?"

"Since they made me Chief, populations gone up twenty percent. Got more industrial areas, not to mention the mall drawin folks from all over and they cut my budget request and then complain when the crime rate goes up."

"Getting bad?" Allan asked.

"Think we got some gang activity moving in from Capital City."

"Gangs?"

"Tong or a Triad. Been seein a lot more drug stuff. Drops and the like. Burglary's are up. Even had a mugging last week."

All the while Zoë was talking, Allan continued to massage her shoulders. Zoë grunted when he hit a particularly tense spot.

"I thought the council supported you?" Allan asked.

"Got three new members since last election. Only the chairman and one other left o' the ones that hired me. New City Manager too. Some core bred, college boy. Ain't got a lick o' sense but he looks good on paper."

Allan smiled slightly, "Worse than Simon?"

"Simon asleep, has more brains than this hundan. And more sense."

Allan chuckled and Zoë leaned back into him harder. Allan kissed her on the top of her head.

"What did they cut in the budget?"

"Three o' my part time officers... includin Jayne."

"What?" Allan asked incredulously.

"Said I don't need an investigator. Specially a part time one with a... questionable past."

"What about your questionable past?"

"They ain't had the stones to bring it up... yet."

Allan growled.

"Does Jayne know yet?" Alan asked after a moment.

"Told him this afternoon. Offered to shoot the Manager as a favor. He's the one tellin the board what to do. They treat what he says like holy writ. I show numbers that says we need more cops and he counters with numbers that say the opposite. Since he's got the education to back him up, they listen to him, stead o' me."

"That's bullshit," Allan replied, "You're the Chief of Police. You know what's going on more than anyone."

"Tell them that," Zoë sighed.

"Maybe I should."

Zoë turned around, "Baby, I know you mean well but anything you say ain't gonna have the pull since you're married to me."

It was Allan's turn to sigh, "Guess you're right."

"Let's go to bed," Zoë said quietly, "And forget about all this go-se."

Allan smiled and kissed her as Zoë turned out the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mom?" Sara asked.

"What is it, Baby?" Zoë replied, looking up from her breakfast.

"I know you said, school and home only... but I need to pick up some new guitar strings and the fuzz pedal I ordered is in."

"Fine... You can stop at the mall on the way home from school. But that's it, Dong-ma?"

Sara smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Thanks, Mom."

"Can you grab some new strings for my Les Paul, Sara?"

"Sure Dad. Same as last time?"

"Yup," Allan replied as he sat down with his own breakfast. He eyed his daughters omelet with envy. Simon said Allan needed to lower his cholesterol so he was forced to eat oatmeal.

"What's your plan today, Husband?"

"Helping Kaylee change out the port compression coil on Serenity. Do the monthly reactor check on Sara Jane and then I'm playing a round of golf with Simon and the Hospital Administrator this afternoon."

"Simon bucking for another promotion?" Zoë asked with a smile.

"He's already director of the Trauma Service. Only other job he might be interested in is Chief Surgeon."

"Does he want it?"

"I think so. But I think Kaylee would kill him if he took it. He'd be at the hospital even more than he is now."

Zoë chuckled, "Think you're right on that one."

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, Sara pulled into the New Edmonton Mall parking lot. Pulling around back to the loading area, she parked her hoverbike. Unzipping her leather jacket, Sara removed her pistol from the locked compartment under the seat and tucked it into her fanny pack. Ever since her kidnapping almost two years ago, Sara never went anywhere without a gun. While she preferred the Mare's leg that her mother had given her, it wasn't practical for everyday casual carry.

The pistol her Uncle Mal had given her was perfect for when she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she was armed. Sara walked up the the service door that lead to Inara's fashions. The store belonging to Inara Serra-Reynolds. Her Aunt Inara.

Placing her thumb against the reader, the door buzzed as the lock released. Sara stepped inside and nearly collided with her Aunt.

"Sara!" Inara exclaimed, "You startled me."

"Sorry, Aunt 'Nara . I'm just taking the shortcut."

"I thought you were grounded?" Inara asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sort of. I have permission though. Mom knows where I am."

"Okay," Inara smiled. With her companion training, she could usually tell if one of the kids was less than honest.

"Okay if I leave my helmet here?"

"Put it on the shelf dear."

"Thanks."

"If you bump into that son of mine, would you please send him back here?"

Sara grinned, "Sure... soon as I finish smoochin on him."

Inara grinned. Don't embarrass him too much. He's already surrounded as it is. Jefferson is escorting his sister."

"Since when does Emma need a babysitter in the mall?"

"Since she's with Jack."

"Ohhhh," Sara replied. "Uncle Mal insisted didn't he."

Inara rolled her eyes," Yes... sometimes that man..."

"Tell me about it," Sara giggled, "You should see the look on Dad's face when he catches me and Jeff smoochin. Besides, Emma's only twelve."

"It doesn't matter to Mal," Inara replied, smiling, "Or the fact that Jack is Thirteen and even more inept with the opposite sex than his father."

Sara nodded in agreement and smiled, "I gotta run, Aunt 'Nara. See you later," Sara said as she exited the store.

Sara walked quickly down the mall, trying to avoid the pre Christmas crush of shoppers. Christmas was in a few weeks and the crowds were heavy.

Reaching her destination, Sara entered the music supply store and made a beeline for the guitar section.

After finding what she and her father needed for strings, Sara made her way to the counter.

"Hey, Mr. Knox."

"Sara!" the store owner smiled, looking up from his cortex screen," How's my best customer?"

"Shiny. You waved and said my new pedal was in?"

"Got it right here," The gray haired man replied as he set a box on the counter.

Sara grinned as she looked at the box. She had broken her old one and even she and Aunt Kaylee hadn't been able to repair it.

"Perfect. Got the school, holiday concert coming up and I needed this."

"I'll ring that up for you... strings too?"

"Yeah."

"How is your father? I haven't seen him for a few weeks."

"He's shiny. Just kinda grumpy because of the diet Uncle Simon has him on."

"Is that Dr. Tam? Rebecca's father?"

"Yup."

"Can you get these to Rebecca?" Mr. Knox asked as he handed another package to the girl, "Reeds for Rebecca's Saxophone."

"No problem, Mr. Knox. Becca and I are rehearsing tonight anyway."

"Good... well, that will be eighty platinum total."

Sara nodded and handed over her bank card.

Before the shopkeeper could swipe the card, the unmistakable sounds of gunfire echoed through the mall and the store window shattered.

Sara dropped to the floor and grabbed for her gun.

Visible through the open doorway, four young, Sinic men were shooting at anything that moved.

"Go-se." Sara swore as she tightly clutched her pistol.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN: New story arc. Set approximately 19 years after the BDM (Serenity) This chapter is un-beta'd.

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter One

-

There were screams echoing throughout the mall as the gunmen blindly fired their weapons. It looked to Sara like they were trying to not so much kill folk as create as much ruckus as possible.

But shooting folks is what they were doing, Sara realized when she saw a woman across the corridor laying in a pool of blood.

That made her mad. Another thought struck her that her sweetie Jeff was somewhere in the building along with his sister Emma and Jack Tam. No one was gonna hurt them if she had any say in the matter.

Carefully, Sara crawled across the floor to the store entry so she could get a better idea what was happening.

"Sara!" hissed Mr. Knox when he saw the teenager crawling across the floor.

"Stay down Mr. Knox," Sara called back.

Risking a quick look, Sara popped her head around the corner...

And pulled back just as quick as bullets slammed into the opening just above her head, "Rutting hell!"

Sara zipped up her leather jacket, even though she was sweating. The jacket had a layer of the ballistic cloth her father had invented. It made the garment for all intents and purposes, bulletproof.

Carefully, Sara slid to her feet, using the door fame as cover. Taking a deep breath, she clutched her pistol in her hands and dove into the mall proper. Hitting the floor with her shoulder and rolling, she came up behind a large planter. Bullets ricocheted off the tile floor where she had been just a moment before.

Heart pounding, Sara held her breath as more bullets flew her way. She heard the familiar click of an automatic pistol locking open. The youth with the gun swore something in Chinese.

Sara stood and pulled her trigger twice.

The young man fell back, his gun slipping from his now lifeless fingers as he dropped to the hard floor.

Sara stood in shock for a moment. She had just killed someone. Sara nearly joined him as another of the gunmen whipped around a sub machine gun and started spraying lead in Sara's direction.

Sara grunted as a round hit her in the left arm. She dropped to the floor, swearing.

The bullet didn't penetrate her jacket but the impact hurt like hell. Scrambling away from where she was, Sara got ready to fire again if the kid came after her.

The other two gunmen were also converging on Sara's position to avenge the one she had killed.

The mall had gone eerily quiet. Sara could hear the faint sounds of their shoes on the hard tile floor as the three young men tried to sneak up on her.

Sara shifted from her backside and crouched. She hadn't been this scared since the crash that nearly killed her almost two years ago. Just as the three men began to round the huge planter Sara was hiding behind, someone yelled.

"Hey! Hundan!"

The three men turned...

Two shots rang out...

Two of the gunmen hit the floor...

The third began running for the nearest exit and Sara stuck out her foot and tripped him as he went by. She winced as the young man's face hit the floor. Blood sprayed from his broken nose and he was knocked unconscious.

It was suddenly quiet again.

"Sara?" called a voice. A voice she knew quite well.

"Jeff?" She called in reply.

"It's clear," Jeff Reynolds called back.

Shakily, Sara rose to her feet. Ten feet away, his own pistol in his hands stood her boyfriend. Sara almost collapsed with relief. Jeff was at her side instantly and wrapped her in his arms.

"You okay, Boa-bei?"

Sara could only nod vigorously.

Sounds began to return. Moans from people shot, crying children and approaching in the distance, the wail of sirens.

"Jefferson! Sara!" Inara called out as she ran down the concourse, her skirts flowing and a small nickel plated pistol in her hands.

"We're okay, Mom," Jeff replied as his mother ran up.

"Where's Emma and Jack?" Inara asked franticly.

"Right here Momma," Emma said as she stuck her head out from the store where she had hidden.

Jack Tam also stuck out his head, took a look around and ran to a wounded woman nearby. He immediately tore off his white button front shirt and used it to bandage the woman's arm.

The doors to the mall burst open and Jayne Cobb and Lucy Lee from the Police department followed by Jimmy Buford from the Sheriff's department ran inside. Jayne had Vera in his hands while Lucy and Jimmy carried shotguns.

The three of them skidded to a stop when they saw the carnage. Jayne swore under his breath.

Ten bodies lay around the central mall courtyard. Numerous other's were injured and in the middle of it all stood Sara Bryant and Jeff Reynolds. Still in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan, Simon and Devon Conley, the hospital administrator were just walking back to the clubhouse from the eighteenth green when Simon and Allan's personal com's went off at the same time.

A moment later, the administrators com sounded. Allan and Simon shared a look. Something was up.

"Allan Bryant," Allan said into the device.

"Allan, this is Becky, the dispatcher for the PD. There has been a shooting at the Mall. Jayne said to tell you that Sara is involved but she's okay. He wants you to head over there."

Allan's face went pale, "I'm on the way."

Allan looked at Simon as he too disconnected his own call, "Mall?" the Doctor asked.

"Sara's involved. Jayne says she's okay."

"Trauma team has been activated. There are numerous people shot. I need to get there to start triage." Simon said, his face hardening.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wu de tyen ah," Zoë muttered as she entered the New Edmonton Mall. Both air and ground ambulances for miles around had converged as well as nearly every cop and deputy on duty in the entire county. Even neighboring Butte County had sent deputies.

Zoë had been in a meeting with the City Manager, arguing to keep the three officers on the payroll that the moron wanted to be cut.

She walked over to where Jacob Buford, the Sheriff stood. He had assumed command of the scene until Zoë could arrive.

"What happened?"

"Not rightly sure of the why yet, but them three dead fellas under the sheets started shootin up the place. Killed seven and wounded another fifteen or so. Got one o' the bad guys on the way to the hospital. Jayne's sittin on him."

"Who killed the other three?"

"Couple of kids... namely your little girl and Mal's boy."

"Shen-me?" Zoë replied, her eyes bugging out.

"Sara done shot one of em' twice in the chest and Jefferson got two more. Sara tripped the one tried to run and he ended up knockin himself out on the floor."

"Where are they?... the kids."

"Miss Inara's got em' over in her store. Lucy's in with em' getting full statements."

"I'm gonna kill her," Zoë muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"Don't be too hard on her, Zoë. From what the witnesses are sayin, them two kids saved a bunch o' lives today."

Zoë nodded and started walking towards Inara's clothing store. She shook her head at the pools of blood on the floor. As she walked past the music supply store, the owner called out to her, "Chief Bryant?"

Zoë stopped, "Yes?"

"Sara was in here when all this started. I've got her bank card."

Zoë smiled, "Thank you Mr. Knox."

"You got one hell of a little girl. She just charged into the middle o' this mess. Girl's a hero in my book."

Zoë kept the smile on her face but inside she was seething. Sara should have stayed under cover instead of playing the hero. "I'll tell her that."

Taking the bank card, Zoë continued down the mall. Upon entering Inara's store, she was intercepted by the former companion.

"Where is she, 'Nara?"

"In the back room..."

Zoë headed in that direction. Inara grabbed her friends arm, "Sara is very upset."

"You think she's upset..." Zoë snapped back.

"Sara killed someone today. She's having a hard time dealing with that."

Zoë deflated like a balloon stuck with a pin, "She okay?"

"I think she might have been hit. She had her jacket on so she wasn't seriously injured but..."

"Thanks, 'Nara."

Composing herself, Zoë headed into the back room of the store.

Sara was sitting on a chair just outside Inara's small office. Jeff sat next to her while Jack tried to get his older cousin to take her jacket off so he could look at her arm. The Thirteen year old planned to follow his father into medicine and was already skilled in first aid.

"Sara?" Zoë said as she approached.

"Momma!" Sara cried as she shot to her feet and hugged her mother, "I'm sorry."

Zoë was taken off guard, "What are you sorry about?"

"I should have stayed hid. Instead I jumped into the middle," Sara sobbed.

"Shhh, It's okay, Baby. You did what you thought you had too."

"You ain't mad?"

"I am a might. But only cause I could've lost you. Now you sit down there and let Jack look at your arm."

Sara sniffled, "Okay Momma."

Zoë turned to her sergeant who stood by, "Lucy?"

"I already got their statements and I took Sara and Jeff's guns into evidence."

"Good," Zoë replied, "I got a conflict o' interest here. I'm gonna turn the main investigation over to Jacob."

"Good thinking, Boss."

Zoë's com crackled, "Dispatch to PD One."

Zoë sighed, "Go Becky."

"Just got a report that the Armored Transport office was just robbed."

"Cao!" Zoë swore., "Lucy, grab Mike and Jessup and get over there. I'll be along as soon as I can."

"On it, Zoë." Lucy replied before rushing out of the room.

Rubbing her temples to try and stave off her impending headache, Zoë headed back to the main crime scene. On the way she was nearly bowled over by her husband.

"Zoë?"

"She's in the back."

"What the hell happened?" Allan demanded.

"I don't know all the details yet. Four men with guns started shooting up the place. Sara jumped in the middle and shot one o' the hundan's. Jeff was here too and he got a pair o' em'. Last one tied to run and Sara tripped him or some such."

"But she's okay..." Allan asked.

"Think she got hit in her arm. Had her jacket on."

"Thank god," Allan sighed. Knowing the kind of protection the garment provided her.

"She's in the back. I gotta go talk to Jacob. Since Sara's involved, I can't head up the investigation. To add fuel to the fire, someone just robbed the Armored Transport company across town."

"Son of a..."

"Soon as she's ready, take our girl home. I'm like to be late tonight."

Allan nodded, "Be safe."

Zoë gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I will."

Allan turned and walked into the back room. He spotted Sara and strode over. She had just taken off her jacket and a large bruise was visible forming on her upper left arm, "Hey, Princess," Allan smiled.

Sara smiled weakly, "Hi, Daddy."

"How's the arm?"

"Hurts."

Allan looked down at the youngest Tam child, "Jack?"

"Just a bruise, Uncle Allan," the boy replied, "Armor in her jacket took most of it."

Allan ruffled the young man's hair. Jack Tam had inherited a great deal of his father's intelligence. Even at thirteen, he was a skilled medic even though he couldn't actually use his skills on anyone besides family.

"How are you doing, Jeff?"

"I'm okay, Uncle Allan. Probably hit me tonight though."

"Most likely. You okay to drive?"

"Yeah." Why don't you go collect your sister from your mom and then take her and Jack here home. I'll be along directly as soon as we take care of Sara's bike."

"Okay, Uncle Allan."

Allan turned to his daughter," Where's your bike?"

"Out back."

Allan hugged her and kissed the top of Sara's head, "Okay. I brought the truck. Think your bike will hover high enough to get in the bed?"

Sara nodded, "If I put it in off road mode."

"Go wait with Aunt Inara. Then We'll load it up and get you home."

"Okay Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's bad Chief," Mike Wood, One of Zoë's officers said.

Zoë looked about and swore. Five bodies lay about the secured loading dock area. All were employees of the Armored Transport company.

"Any survivors?" Zoë asked.

"One o' the girls in the office," Lucy replied, walking up, "Medics are seein to her."

"Hurt bad?"

"Got pistol whipped," Lucy replied.

Zoë rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. This was way beyond the capabilities of her department to handle, "Keep the scene secure," She ordered, "I'm calling in some help."

"Got it, Boss," Mike replied.

Zoë pulled out her com unit, "PD One to Dispatch."

"Go, Chief."

"Call the Planetary Law Center and the Feds. We're gonna need some help on this."

XXXXXXXXXX

On the ride home, Sara sat in silence while her father drove. Many things were running through her mind. Foremost was that she had killed someone. She knew it was justified as people were in mortal danger, herself included.

But she had killed someone.

Then, Sara began to mentally kick herself for being a fool and just standing there afterwards. Only the pain of the bullet hitting her armored jacket had snapped her out of her reverie.

Then she was pinned down with no way to escape. Stupid.

If not for Jeff being in the mall today after school and having his own gun. Things would have been very different.

Sara shuddered.

"Sara?" Allan asked.

She looked up at her father and a tear ran down her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but then instead, cast her eyes down.

Allan reached over with a free hand and squeezed his daughters shoulder, "It's okay, Sara. What you are feeling right now is normal. Anger, guilt, fear. All what I would expect you to feel."

"You... you've killed someone before... right, Daddy?"

Allan nodded, "I have."

"Did you feel like go-se afterwards?"

"Every time."

"I know Momma's killed folks..."

"She has," Allan replied.

"Does it bother her too?"

Allan sighed. That was a difficult question. Zoë had killed many people in her life. Not counting the war, it was still a lot of people. Allan decided to be honest with Sara. She deserved no less.

"Sometimes it does. Your mother was a soldier. She did things she's not proud of. Things that at the time were the right thing to do. Either to save her life or the life of someone else. Later, on Serenity. It was the same. You do what you have to to survive. And yes... I think it still bothers her."

Allan slowed down to pull into Serenity Acres while Sara pondered that information. She had done what she had too to survive and in the process, protect others. Sara was still upset but she could deal with that. Protecting others. That was a noble cause. A cause worth risking your life for.

-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN: New story arc. Set approximately 19 years after the BDM (Serenity) This chapter is un-beta'd.

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Three

-

"Finally awake huh?" Jayne grumbled to the young man handcuffed to the stretcher.

"Go to hell." the young man snarled.

Jayne smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, "Now to make all this official like. You're hereby bound by law. The charges are murder, attempted murder and since you did it in a public place, shootin indiscriminately... it falls under the terrorism statutes. Law says you ain't gotta talk to me and you can have a lawyer here iffin you want." Jayne finished calmly.

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si."

Jayne grinned, the youth's pronunciation was a little off due to his swollen and broken nose. "Now... you know that ain't nice." Jayne's eyes hardened, "And neither am I," He finished with a growl.

Jayne continued after a beat, "Since what you did constitutes a terrorist act. You're facin the death penalty boy. Now that can be mitigated a might iffin you cooperate."

"I am dead if I speak," the young man mumbled.

"How old are you, anyway boy?"

"No boy."

Jayne grinned at him, "No, I reckon you ain't one anymore, Yong."

The young man's eyes widened and Jayne grinned. "How..."

"Had your ID in yer pocket. You ain't a very smart criminal, Yong Su Chang of forty-five Elm street right here in New Edmonton. Yer Ma' know what you been doin?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Kind of late for that. She's out in the waiting room with yer Mei-mei."

Yong's eyes widened in fear. Jayne continued to smile.

"Scared o' yer Ma'? Seems you got a little sense left. Hell, I'm still scared o' mine too."

"I don't want to bring her into this."

"Too late for that, boy," Jayne growled. "Way I see it, you got two choices. First, you keep your mouth shut and your Ma' can see you at the end o' a rope. Yeah we still hang little fengle shagua moron's like you here on Boros. Or... you tell us all about your friends and why you went on a shootin spree. And iffin you're lucky... Yer Ma' can at least send you letters and visit once in a while while you're in prison. Might not even get life since this is your first offense..."

"I..."

"You think on that a spell while the doc's fix that nose o' yours," Jayne finished with a smile before turning and leaving the room.

Zoë was waiting outside, "Anything?"

"Not yet," Jayne replied, "But I rattled him some. Already spoke to his Ma'. She's right pissed. Said somethin about some gang he's been hangin with the last couple o' months. Think you're right, Zoë... We got a Triad. Tong's don't do go-se like this."

Zoë nodded. "Thanks Jayne. I know you ain't gonna be workin for me much longer..."

"Got me till the first o' the year Zoë... least in a official capacity," he finished with a grin.

Zoë smiled back, "Glad to have you."

"Some change ain't it. You and me chasin the bad guys instead o' bein the bad guys."

"We never would have done something like this," Zoë replied, seriously.

"Ain't wrong there. What's happenin with the armored transport company robbery?"

"Fed's are handling that. Falls under their jurisdiction. They got about three million in Fed script and platinum."

Jayne whistled, "That's some haul."

"Killed five o' the guards. Only left the girl in the office alive. She's over in the next ward. They thumped her pretty hard."

"Say anything?"

"All Sinics and young."

"Like the boy in there," Jayne replied.

"Yes."

Jayne's face darkened, "I think I know what happened."

"What?"

"I'm thinkin that them that shot up the mall was a diversion. Somthin like that is gonna draw every lawman fer fifty miles."

"It did too. Got deputies from Butte County, showed up."

"With all the law at the mall, there's no one to get in the way at the armored company."

Zoë smiled slightly, "Maybe you ought'a be Chief, Jayne."

"Too much paperwork. And I would've shot that hundan, City Manager by now."

"Don't think I ain't considered it myself," Zoë chuckled.

Jayne's face grew serious, "How's the little bit?"

"Sara's with her father. I reckon she's gonna be upset. Hell, I am. She could've been killed. Damn fool girl, runnin into the middle o' that."

Jayne patted Zoë on the shoulder, "You know as well as I do. Any o' our kids ain't gonna stand by while folks are bein hurt. That's the way we raised em' and you know it."

"Still wanna yell at her."

Jayne chuckled, "I know. 'Nara was givin Jeff and Sara, chapter and verse when I got there."

"Guess I won't be too hard on her then," Zoë replied.

"Them two kids saved a bunch o' lives today. We should be proud o' em'."

"I am, Jayne... I am."

XXXXXXXXXX

News travels fast. Mal was standing on the front porch of his house when his son, Jefferson pulled up in front. Kaylee was standing beside him. As soon as the car stopped, the mechanic sprinted off the porch. Mal had to grin slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Kaylee asked her son as he climbed out of the back seat.

"I'm fine Momma," Jack replied.

"Where's your shirt and how come you got blood on you then?"

"Jack was so brave," Emma gushed, "As soon as the shooting stopped he started helping the folks who were hurt."

"Used my shirt for a bandage." Jack added. Normally he was impeccably dressed, just like his father. Now he was wearing just a t-shirt instead of his usual button down shirt.

Mal stepped up, "And where were you when the shootin was happinin, Emma?"

"Under Jack," Emma grinned.

"Shen-me?"

"Jack pushed me down and protected me..." Emma replied.

Mal looked at his son with an intent gaze, "What happened... exactly."

"I was with Jack and Emma in the game store," Jefferson began, "When the shooting started, I told them to stay down and stay hid. I had my gun so I stuck my head out to see what was happing. Also to make sure Mom wasn't anywhere near. When I looked out I saw Sara shoot one of the bad guys. Then she got hit in the arm...."

Kaylee gasped at that revelation and Mal's eyes hardened.

"She had her jacket on so it really didn't hurt her," Jeff continued, "But it kinda made me mad."

Mal snorted. He knew the kind of mad, that would be. The same kind of mad he would be if someone had taken a shot at Inara. "Go on," Mal said.

"Anyway, the three left were a bit pissed. They were trying to surround Sara. I did the only thing I could... I shot and killed two of them."

Mal's face was stony and Kaylee was trying hard to not sniffle.

"I heard there was four o' em'," Mal said.

"Fourth one tried to run," Jeff replied, "Sara tripped him and he kinda knocked himself out on the floor."

Mal stared at his son for a moment until he was distracted by Emma, "Don't be mad at him Daddy."

Mal took a deep breath, "I ain't mad, Emma girl. To be honest, I'm right proud o' your brother." A slight smile began to curl Mal's lips. He looked his son in the eye, "How you fairin with taking a life, Son?"

Jeff looked down at his feet, "I don't know, Dad. I don't think it's hit me yet."

"It will, Son... It will. Emma, get on in the house and start on your school work. Your Momma will be home soon. Jeff, come with me. We're gonna sit down and have a chat."

"Okay, Dad."

"Let's go get you cleaned up, Jack before your father sees you like that."

"Already did," Jack replied as he followed his mother back to their house.

"He did?" Kaylee asked.

"Dad was there doing triage. Said I did a good job helping people."

Kaylee smiled at her son, "You sure did, Jack. Specially keepin Emma safe."

"If I didn't, Uncle Mal would kill me," Jack smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan heard a knock at his front door. He got up from the breakfast bar where Sara was absently picking at her dinner. Opening his front door, Allan found Mal and Jeff standing outside, "Come on in."

Sara looked up and smiled for the first time since the shooting. Jeff slid in next to his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Mal and Allan shared a look and grinned. Allan noticed Mal had a bottle of something in his hand.

"What's that, Mal?"

"Figured you and me better have a chat bout things."

"I'll get the glasses," Allan replied and headed for the kitchen.

"How you doing, Sara girl?"

"Okay I guess, Uncle Mal."

Allan pulled out two glasses and Mal discreetly shook his head. Allan nodded and pulled out another two shot glasses. He set one in front of each of the teens.

"Dad?" Sara asked.

"Just the one," Allan replied. "You're wound up tight, Princess. Your Uncle Simon would prescribe a tranquilizer. Whiskey works just as well. You too Jeff."

Allan and Mal sat across from their children. Mal poured a healthy slug into all four glasses.

Sara eyed the glass suspiciously. She'd had wine before, and snuck a beer or two from the fridge but she'd never had the hard stuff.

"Ain't gonna drink itself," Mal said before he threw back his own glass. Allan followed suit.

Sara and Jeff shared a look, shrugged and emulated their fathers...

Mal and Allan shared a grin as the kids choked and gagged on the liquid fire running down their throats.

"How can you drink this go-se?" Sara gasped.

"It's an acquired taste," Allan said smiling.

"If you say so," Jeff coughed.

Mal cleared his throat, "Now I been thinkin. What happened today was a terrible thing. Lots o' folk got hurt. You two could have been included in that lot. We've all spent time making sure all you kids know how to take care o' yourselves. Seein that you two are the most comfortable with firearms, seems appropriate that you two acted like you did. The training we've given you all paid off today."

"Uncle Mal," Sara said, "I... I froze."

"So I heard. You gonna do it again if something like this ever happens?"

"No," Sara replied.

"There you go. You made it through your first battle... and that's what it was, a battle. And with your hide intact. That ain't nothin."

Allan nodded in agreement, "Jeff. You saw the situation and acted. You got the other kids under cover and then protected Sara. Then Sara acted again to take out the last one of the shooters," Allan looked over at his friend and smiled, "I don't think I'm speaking for just myself here. We're both very proud of you."

"Damn straight," Mal agreed.

"So... why don't the two of you go do whatever it is you usually do after dinner and take a walk or something," Allan smiled.

The teenagers nodded and stood up. Jeff took Sara's hand in his and they walked out of the house.

Mal turned to Allan, "Scary, ain't it?"

"What's that?"

"Sara's turnin into a younger version o' Zoë. And Jefferson... well, he's not unlike me at that age."

"I hear you, Mal," Allan replied as he refilled the glasses.

"Make a cute couple though..." Mal chuckled.

"And either you've been hanging around Kaylee too much or you haven't had enough booze yet."

"Little a both, I reckon."

"A toast then," Allan said, "To our kids and may they not make us grandparents... yet."

"I'll drink to that," Mal replied before throwing back his glass.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Sara sat side by side on top of Sara Jane's hull, above the galley. Nearly eighty feet off the ground, it was the perfect spot to watch the sunset.

Sara leaned against Jeff and sighed. She felt a bit warm from the double shot of whiskey.

"You okay, Boa-bei?" Jeff asked.

"Yup," Sara replied.

"Nice night."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to say more than one word at a time?"

"Maybe," Sara replied before giggling.

"IQ higher than ninety percent of the people in the 'Verse and all you can say is, maybe?"

"I shut my brain off."

"Ah-ha. You can say more than one word at a time," Jeff grinned.

"When I feel like it," Sara replied, "And right now I don't want to talk much."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Show you how much I love you and thank you for saving me today."

Jeff's jaw dropped. After a moment he regained his composure, "Sara... I..."

Sara rolled her eyes and came to her knees in front of Jeff, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"You love me too... right?"

"I love you Sara."

Sara put her hands on her hips, "Then what's the problem?"

"I'd like to live to see my next birthday, thank you very much."

"Who's gonna know, sweetie? No one can see us up here on top of the boat. And there's always the bunks inside..."

"Maybehaps you're forgetting two things?"

"My shots up to date..."

Jeff sputtered for a minute when he realized what Sara meant, "Not that... I mean a certain busybody reader named Rachel. Not to mention Aunt River."

"I wouldn't worry about Aunt River... I think she's been expecting something like this."

"Maybe... but Rachel is a brat. She'd say something to Emma, or worse yet, Becca and then, the last thing I'll ever see is Uncle Allan's gun..."

Sara snorted, "You ain't scared are you?"

"Of your dad? Hell yeah! Let alone what Aunt Zoë would do to me..."

Sara leaned in and kissed Jeff. She could feel his resolve weaken a little. But it wasn't enough.

"You... you aren't ready... are you?"

Jeff shook his head, "Not yet. We will... I promise, but now isn't the time. I want our first time to be special."

"Long as it's with you... it will be special."

Jeff grinned. The grin that made Sara's knees weak, "What I mean is. I don't want to do this all haphazard and flung about."

Sara nodded in comprehension, "Okay... we'll wait till we both feel it's the right time."

Jeff sighed and grinned again, "Thank you."

"Now that don't mean I can't kiss the stuffin outta you," Sara said before tackling Jeff to the hull and kissing him hard.

A few hundred feet away, River smiled slightly and went back to the book she was reading. Next to her on the sofa doing her homework, Rachel shook her head. The mother and daughter looked at each other and giggled. Communicating without words.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's what we have so far Captain Vincent," Zoë said to the man sitting across from her desk. Jayne leaned with one hip on the corner of the desk and Jacob Buford sat in the other chair.

"Your conclusions jive with our own information, Chief."

"Then you've known about this Triad activity?" Zoë asked. Her irritation evident in her tone.

"Nothing specific. But we have seen an increase of Triad activity spreading to the smaller cities on Boros."

"So, when were you folks in the Federal Marshals office gonna inform us on the front lines, so to speak?" Jacob asked.

"We were keeping things close to our chest. This Triad. It's called the Lotus Blossom, by the way. Has very good intel on police activity and intelligence in cities where they operate. It looks like they have loyal member's who obtain positions where they can report back. Help the leadership single out the communities that are more susceptible to crimes such as these."

"So, we're not the only place that's been hit?" Jayne asked.

"Not in the least. There was a large jewelry store robbery a month ago in Ne w Tuscon on the southern continent. The gang staged a street brawl as the diversion in that case."

"What kind of help can we expect from the Feds on this?" Zoë asked.

"We'll be sending more resources at the moment. As well as handling the Transport company robbery. Now I understand that Sheriff Buford is the lead on the mall shooting?"

Zoë nodded, "I have a conflict of interest. One of the civilians who killed the shooters was my daughter."

"Your... daughter? How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"And she goes to the shopping mall, carrying a gun," Captain Vincent asked incredulously.

"I'm sure you are aware of who my husband is, Captain. Sara was kidnapped a year and a half ago. She doesn't go anywhere without a gun."

"Yes.. I can see that. What about the other one... Jefferson Reynolds?"

"Sara's boyfriend. And he's also the son of my best friend."

"And he routinely carries a gun as well."

"This ain't the core, Captain Vincent," Zoë replied. "While I admit it's a sight more civilized now than even fifteen years ago. Boros is still a border planet and it can still be a little wild in spots."

"Yes... I have noticed that myself. That's why we are seeing the Triads expanding on worlds like Boros and Hera."

"Just as long as we can stop it here, I'll be happy," Zoë replied.

"As will I, Chief, as will I."

-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN: Sorry for the delay folks. My computer got hit with a trojan this week and by the time I got it straightened out, my muse took a few days of vacation.

Still unbeta'd as Woonsocket is buried at work. Soon as she is unearthed, my chapters will have a bit more polish to them.

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Four

-

Allan awoke first. Zoë had stumbled into the house a little after midnight and had collapsed into bed next to him. The end of a trying and very long day. Almost fifty, she didn't have the endurance to stay awake for days on end like she did when she was younger.

Not that she would admit that...

Leaving his wife to sleep a bit more, Allan padded quietly to the bathroom and then downstairs to start making breakfast. He paused as he usually did to check on Sara. She was sprawled out on top of the covers dressed in sweats and a tank top, Sam, the family German Shepherd curled up next to her.

The dog picked up his ears and cocked his head at Allan. With a snap of his master's fingers, Sam slid off the bed and followed him downstairs.

While Sam did his morning business outside, Allan started cooking. Absently, he turned on the big corview screen in the living room. Selecting the Boros news service, the retired engineer went back to cooking.

Allan dropped his mixing spoon when he heard the lead story.

"... Yesterday, in New Edmonton, a tragedy was thwarted thanks to the quick thinking and sure shooting of a pair of teenagers. A shooting rampage in the New Edmonton Mall during the Christmas shopping rush that killed seven and wounded sixteen was cut short when three of the gunmen were shot and killed by Sara Bryant and Jefferson Reynolds. Miss Bryant is the daughter of New Edmonton's Police chief and Retired Blue Sun CEO, Allan Bryant.

"Jefferson Reynolds is the son of Captain Malcolm Reynolds, the well known former transport captain who, with his crew, released the Miranda wave."

"One of the gunmen is in custody and the investigation is continuing. Also in New Edmonton, yesterday. The office of Armored Transport Specialties was robbed. Six employees were killed in the robbery..."

Allan swore quietly as he muted the volume. Damn reporters. They had to go and mention the kids names...

Allan was still staring a hole in the counter top when Zoë slid up next to him, "What is it, Ai-ren?"

"Just watched the news, Yesterday is the lead story..."

"Imagine it would be..."

"Gets worse... damn reporters mentioned Sara and Jeff by name."

"What!" Zoë exclaimed.

"My reaction too."

"Gorramit, if someone in my office leaked the kids names, I'll string em' up!"

"Easy, Baby," Allan replied. "I don't think any of your officers or any of Jacob's deputies. They wouldn't have said anything."

"You're right," Zoë admitted, "Probably a witness or something."

"You think there might be a problem?" Allan asked.

"Me and Jayne think we got a Triad behind all this. Fed's think so too."

"Fuck," Allan said quietly.

"They ain't gonna be happy about two kids shootin up three o' their men."

Allan squeezed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on, "Do we keep her home?"

"Girl's got to go to school," Zoë replied.

"Sara could have graduated last year," Allan said, a little pride in his voice.

"She'll be safe on campus. Just that, either you or me will run her back and forth."

"Same for Jeff," Allan agreed.

"I'll run them to school in the morning..."

"And either Mal or I will pick them up," Allan finished.

"Morning," Sara yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin, Baby," Zoë said as she hugged her daughter, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Sara replied, "No nightmares. Course that drink, Dad gave me last night knocked me out."

Zoë raised an eyebrow, "Drink?"

"Mal's idea," Allan replied quickly, "Brought Jeff and a bottle over after dinner. She just had the one..."

"A drink..."

"A double shot of whiskey. It was either that or Simon with a smoother..."

Zoë smiled slightly, "Relax husband. I would have done the same thing."

Sara giggled.

Allan smiled for a moment and then looked Sara in the eye, "There is a problem, however."

"What's that, Dad?"

"Someone leaked your and Jeff's names to the press. It's all over the cortex."

Sara looked down and grumbled.

"Gets worse, Baby girl," Zoë said, "Looks like we got a Triad organization in the area. They... they might be a little put out by what you did yesterday."

Sara nodded gravely, "What's the plan?"

"I'll run you and Jeff... Becca too... to school. And then, either your Father or Mal will pick you up."

"Okay," Sara replied.

"That's it? No argument?" Allan asked.

"Nope."

Allan and Zoë shared a look.

"Mom, Dad," Sara said, "I've been in one shootout. I don't want to be in another one."

Allan and Zoë shared a look and smiled slightly. Their daughter was growing up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë dropped Sara, Jeff and Becca off in front of school. The kids gathered their books, backpacks and in Sara and Becca's case, their musical instruments and walked into the school. Once inside, they headed for their lockers which were all near each other.

It was a senior privilege. While Becca and Jeff were seventeen and Sara sixteen, All three were seniors. As such, they were able to pick out the largest lockers located on the same hallway.

Sara's was just big enough to slide her guitar case inside. Likewise, a few feet away, Becca could fit her Saxophone into her own. The halls were fairly quiet at this time of the day, as the majority of students had not arrived yet.

Jeff walked over from his locker and gave Sara a quick peck on the cheek, "Set for the day?"

"Think so, Ai-ren," Sara smiled back. "Sorry about last night."

"What happened last night?" Becca asked.

"We... had a long talk," Jeff replied.

Becca crossed her arms and grinned, "Yeah... right."

"Becca!" Jeff and Sara chorused.

"Fine... I know when I'm not wanted," She sniffed theatrically.

Jeff grinned and pulled the shorter girl into a friendly headlock, "What was that Mei-mei?"

"Jus' cause you're three hours older..." Becca whined as Jeff released her.

Sara just giggled at the two of them. Sara and Becca acted like sisters, Jeff and Becca had always considered themselves virtual siblings . After spending their whole lives together, the three of them could almost tell what the other was thinking.

"You two okay with what happened yesterday?" Becca asked.

"Shiny," Jeff replied.

"I'm okay," Sara said, not quite as convincing as her boyfriend.

"Good morning, you three," Said a new voice. It was Dr. Garland, the principal.

"Morning, Dr. Garland," Becca replied, cheery as ever.

"Good morning, Rebecca... Jefferson, Sara? May I have a word?"

The two teens shared a look and nodded. Dr. Garland drew them aside, "First off, are you two all right? I can have the schools councilor speak with you if you feel the need to talk about yesterday."

"We're shiny, Dr. Garland," Jeff replied, "Mom's been real helpful with me."

"I... imagine so, considering her former occupation." That statement made Jeff's face darken. He knew of the woman's distaste for the whole Companion lifestyle.

Realizing she had misspoke, Dr. Garland turned to Sara, "And you?"

"Had a long talk with my Dad," the girl replied, "I'm good."

"I'm not sure that you know this, but two of the... people involved yesterday were former students here."

"We didn't know that," Jeff admitted.

"As such, there may be some... friction."

"We can take care of ourselves," Sara stated.

"I know that, Sara. What I meant to say is. As long as you do not start anything... not that I expect you to. If something were to... flare up, shall we say. You will not face disciplinary actions, should something happen that is not your fault."

"Thank you, Dr. Garland," Jeff replied.

"Also, Misty Jacobs. She is a freshman here, was wounded," Dr Garland said. She then looked directly at Jeff. "And Yasmine Harshman's mother was one of the one's killed."

"Oh my god..." Sara whispered. Jeff's face clouded. Yasmine had been his girlfriend before Sara. They were still friends and the Harshman's were good people. Jeff put his arm around Sara.

"That's all I have," Dr. Garland said, "But if you need anything, my door is always open."

"Thank you," Jeff replied as the woman turned and headed towards her office.

Becca came over, "What was that all about?"

"She wanted to know if we needed anything," Sara replied.

"And that two of the bad guys from yesterday, went to school here."

"Oh..." Becca said.

"And, Misty Jacobs was wounded," Jeff stated

Becca's eyes widened. She was in the school orchestra with Misty, "Oh, no..."

"And Yasmine's mom was one of the people killed," Sara said, her voice flat.

Becca sniffed back a tear. Yasmine could be a stuck up pofu sometimes but she was okay. They had a few classes together and Becca and her had hung out a little bit, back when Yasmine and Jeff had been dating.

"Poor, Yasmine," Becca sniffled.

Any other conversation was drowned out by the start of the day bell. The three teens separated, each heading for their respective homerooms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" The older man asked.

The younger man before him bowed deeply, "Please forgive me, Shan-chu. The robbery was executed with precision. The distraction was the problem."

"Explain..."

"Of the four brothers we assigned to the task, three were killed and one captured by the police."

"Who killed them?"

"Two teenagers. The daughter of the Police Chief and the son of a retired, transport captain."

"I see."

"The youth who was captured. What will be his fate?"

"That depends on him," the older man replied. "If he holds his tongue, then we will assist him with his legal expenses. If he speaks... kill him."

"It will be done."

"As for the interlopers... we have a few of our younger brothers still attending the school, do we not?"

"Yes, Shan-chu."

"Inform them that I would like to see their slain brothers avenged."

"It will be done."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë looked up form the mountain of paperwork in front of her when the com unit on her desk buzzed, "Yes, Becky?"

"City Manager to see you, Zoë."

"Go-se," Zoë swore quietly, "Send him in."

A moment later, the door to Zoë's office opened and in walked the City Manager. He was dressed impeccably as usual and reminded Zoë of Simon when he had first come aboard Serenity.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Huang?"

Ru Huang tried to keep his face civil, "What can you tell me about the debacle, yesterday?"

"What do you mean, debacle?"

"Seven dead, fifteen wounded at the mall, another six dead in a robbery..."

"And you're blaming me," Zoë replied.

"You are the Police Chief. Who am I supposed to blame?"

"Try looking in a mirror," Zoë snarled.

"What? How dare you...."

"In the last year you been on the job, you've been fighting me on everything I need to keep things like yesterday from happening. Cut the hours, cut officers, fuel for the patrol vehicles... every gorram line in the budget. All the while the crime rate's been goin up. How the hell can I fight crime in this city with one arm tied behind my back!"

"Perhaps if you were more qualified for your job, things wouldn't have gotten to this level."

Zoë was fuming, "Just what are you insinuating?"

"It amazes me how a former petty criminal, terrorist, traitor and renegade could end up the Police Chief."

"What did you call me..."

"You heard me Chief. It makes me wonder if the criminals in this city weren't helping your... retirement fund," Huang smiled.

Zoë was beyond angry. The only reason Huang was still breathing was because of her family. Instead, she stared the little man in the eye, "Are you accusing me of taking bribes?"

"You seem to have a rather extravagant lifestyle..."

Zoë laughed at him, "You do realize who my husband is..."

"He has money, I take it?"

"My Husband was the CEO of Blue Sun. He has more money than God's Banker. Allan could afford to buy his own gorram planet iffin' he wanted too. The notion that I'd take a bribe is laughable."

"That just makes you a gold digger then," Huang continued to smile.

"Get out!"

"No."

Huang felt a hand come down on his shoulder, "Lady told you to leave," said Jayne Cobb in a menacing tone of voice.

"Get your hand off me," snarled Huang.

"I will in a minute," Jayne replied, his own voice dripping menace, "But first you ought to know, that look Zoë's givin you? Last Time I saw that look in her eye, fella ended up dead. Best you remember that."

Huang looked at Zoë and realized her hand was resting on the but of her pistol. He got the point.

"This isn't the end of this, Chief.," he snarled.

"It will be... for you, anyway. Iffin' you don't skedaddle," Jayne said with a slight smile on his face.

"The council will hear about this," Huang said before storming out of the office.

"Hundan," Zoë whispered as she tried to reign in her temper.

"Sure you don't want me to shoot im'?" Jayne asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Ain't worth the bullet, Jayne," Zoë replied before dropping back into her chair. Jayne sat down opposite her.

"Gonna be okay?"

Zoë took a deep breath, "Reckon so. I better call the council chairman. I got too much on my plate to be dealing with that qingwa cao de liumang."

"Might be for the best. Man wants to play games, He best be realizin you got a lot o' friends in this town. Not to mention a fine rep all over the 'Verse."

"Tried to insinuate I was taking bribes."

Jayne snorted, "You gotta be kiddin. Does that feng-le shagua know that Allan bought your little girl a brand new spaceship for her birthday? Bribes... ha."

Zoë snickered, "Boggles the mind, don't it?"

"Gorram core boy. Even Simon had more on the ball than that idiot when he first came on the boat."

"Makes me wonder, why he took this job," Zoë mused, "Runnin a city this size closer to the core is gotta pay more than New Edmonton can."

"Right on that account," Jayne replied.

Zoë looked off into space for a moment, then she looked back at Jayne, "How are things going on the shooting?"

"Feds want to set us a task force. You, me, Lucy, Jacob and the a few of the Fed's working the armored case."

"Sound like a plan. If you got time, I have a side job for you."

"What's that?

"Dig into Huang's past. Something don't add up about him."

"Didn't he have a full background check?"

"Yeah, but we know people who don't travel in his kinds circles."

"Might take some coin..."

"Pay for it myself. If you need any hacking done... Tell River she can play a bit too."

"Ain't no one can beat my missus when it comes to computers, least while not since Mister U passed on."

"When you have time, Jayne. Right now I need to call a councilman."

"You got it, Zoë," Jayne replied as he got to his feet. After the big man left, she placed a call to Stephen Salinas, the chairman of the city council.

"Huang wants to play politics... I can play politics," Zoë mumbled as she waited for the call to connect.

-

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN: Still unbeta'd as Woonsocket is buried at work. Soon as she is unearthed, my chapters will have a bit more polish to them.

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Five

-

Sara had never sought to be the center of attention. This day however, she seemed to be. Jeff was in the spotlight too.

As they sat together on the patio outside the cafeteria eating their lunch with Becca and Clayton, Becca's boyfriend. They kept getting thumbs up and words of "good job" from their fellow students and a few teachers.

"Not sure of I can take this being the center of attention much more," Sara grumbled before biting into her sandwich.

"My calculus class actually stood and applauded when I walked in this morning," Jeff replied.

"Wanna hide under something, Jeff?" Clayton asked.

"Something like that, Clay."

"I've been getting some of it too... and I weren't even there," Becca remarked.

"Be glad you weren't Bec," Sara said after a moment, "They keep makin us out to be hero's or some such."

"Weather you realize it or not, you are one, Fledgling," said a new voice.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Aunt River..."

River smiled at the kids, "You are the progeny of hero's. Runs in the blood."

"Your folks?" Clayton asked.

"I remember back when we were on Jiangyin. Mal and Zoë rescued me and My brother when the zealots there were trying to burn me at the stake."

Clayton's eyes went wide as saucers, "What?"

River giggled, "The townspeople had kidnapped Simon and myself. They thought I was some kind of witch. Tried to burn me at the stake. Mal and Zoë came into town, armed to rescue us. While Serenity hovered overhead with my Jayne hanging out of the lower lock coving them."

"Wow," Clayton whispered, "How come they thought you were a witch, Mrs. Cobb?"

"Because I am," River grinned before turning away, a slight giggle escaping her lips.

"Huh?"

Jeff, Becca and Sara snorted in amusement.

"Your aunt ain't quite right," Clayton said after a moment.

"Tell us about it," Jeff smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He did what?" Stephen Salinas said to Zoë over the cortex.

"Called me a traitor and a terrorist. Then accused me of taking bribes."

"God, I hate that man," Stephen replied, "I was never in favor of hiring a city manager. We seemed to do fine before with the council and the department heads running things."

"You ain't the only one," Zoë agreed.

"I'll put you on the agenda for the council meeting on Tuesday. I'll warn Huang to stay out of your way until then. Alice and I support you on the council and Robert is neutral... but the other two... well, they accept what Ru says unquestionably."

"Thank you Stephen," Zoë said, "I just wanted you to know what happened."

"Can you back up what happened? A recording or some such?"

"No. I didn't have time to set that up. Not that I expected him to do and say what he did."

"Okay, Zoë. How are things progressing on the shootings?"

"Kid we got in custody ain't talking. Think he's more scared o' the Triad than he is of what the law will do to him. The security footage from the armored robbery was wiped. They knew what they were doing."

"I don't know what's happening around here. A year ago, the only thing we had to worry about was drunk drivers and the odd burglary. Now we've got a violent Triad operating."

"That's another thing that's been bothering me," Zoë said after a moment, "Council brought Huang on, first o' January, right?"

"Yes,"

"Things were peaceful up until then, right?"

"Go on."

"Seems a might strange. We get a new City Manager who starts cutting the budget o' the police and we suddenly get a spike in the crime rate."

"Zoë, are you insinuating, Huang may have something to do with this?"

"No... not yet anyway. I just don't like coincidences."

"Me either. Do what you can."

"Already got Jayne on it," Zoë smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was sitting the desk in his study when his cortex chimed with an incoming wave. He smiled when he saw who it was from, "Hey Oso."

"Hello, Allan. How is retirement treating you?"

"Bored out of my mind... and loving every minute of it."

"Didn't seem boring yesterday," Oso commented.

Allan's face fell, "Heard about that, did you?"

"All over the cortex. Sara okay?"

"She is. But more than a little spooked."

"That's why I called. Since you aren't the CEO anymore, I can't send a team to help out with any... security issues."

"I sense a but in there somewhere..."

"Durin authorized two team members on a short term assignment. Since you still have a seat on the board..."

"Who's coming?"

"Israel and Olivia. We're calling it a working honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? You mean those two stopped arguing long enough to get married?"

Oso snorted, "Yeah. They kinda remind me of Mal and Inara."

"Not wrong there. How's little Dwayne doing?"

"My boy is great," Oso beamed, "And Fred will be ready to come back to work in a month or so."

"Glad to hear it. When you guys get some time, I'd love to have you swing by."

"I'm scheduled for vacation in March. We'll do it then."

Allan smiled, "When will Israel and Olivia get here?"

"They launched last night. Should get there by dinner tonight."

"Thats fast. What are they flying?"

"That new, experimental courier ship you designed. Bobbie's driving. Supposed to be a test flight. Keeps the rest of the board happy. Durin is okay with it, of course."

"Okay Oso, I'll wave you later. I need to go pick up Sara , Becca and Jeff from school."

"Talk to yo soon, Allan."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan stepped into the school auditorium, hearing the familiar strains of Silent Night done rock and roll style. Sara's band was rehearsing for the upcoming holiday concert.

Allan stepped up next to Jeff and smiled, "Sounding good."

Jeff nodded, "Sure are."

As the kids finished that tune, Sara spotted her father and smiled and yelled down from the stage, "One more to go!" Allan just waved and smiled as the music began again. Allan started to laugh when they broke into a rendition of Jimmy Buffet's Schoolboy Heart. Fritz Rasmussen, the other guitar player and singer doing the vocals.

As soon as the tune was over, Sara set down her guitar and jumped off the stage. She gave Jeff a quick kiss causing her father to roll his eyes. Sara just grinned.

"All set, princess?" Allan asked.

"Just got to put away my gear, Dad," Sara replied. "Be back in about ten minutes."

Allan nodded as Sara made her way back to the stage and began picking up her equipment.

Allan looked over at his ersatz nephew, who was almost as tall as he was now, "Everything go okay today, Jeff?"

"Shiny, Uncle Allan," Jefferson replied, "Other than getting a standing ovation from My calculus class."

Allan nodded, "You heard about Yasmine's mom?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah..."

"I know you two are friends. We'll swing by on the way home so you can pay your respects."

Allan and Jeff fell into silence while they waited. A few minutes later, Becca walked up, "Sara says she'll be a few minutes."

"Okay Becca," Allan replied and sat down in one of the auditorium chairs to wait.

Sara slung her backpack over one shoulder and picked up her guitar case. As she stepped from the ladies room, she suddenly found herself surrounded by six boys. All were of Sinic ancestry. She recognized several off them from shared classes, "Uh... men's room is over there, guys..."

"Bi-zuie, tchen wah!" said one of them.

"What did you call me? You, liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!"

Sara's reply was the brandishing of several knives.

"Go-se."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was still waiting when he thought he saw a blur of skirts sprint by the open door to the auditorium, "Did that look like River?"

"Sure did, Uncle Allan," Becca replied.

Allan swore under his breath, River never ran anywhere unless there was trouble. He slipped his backup pistol out of his ankle holster and handed it to Jeff. "Stay here."

"But..." Jeff began.

"Stay here!" Allan ordered as he rose to his feet and began running in the direction River had run. Pulling his Colt from the holster at the small of his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara had fought. One of the boys who had accosted her was laying on the floor clutching his groin and another leaned against the wall, holding his broken nose.

Unfortunately, they had forced her back through the doors into the bathroom and Sara was trapped. She wasn't allowed to carry her gun on campus. Sara usually had it locked up under the seat of her hover bike or in the car.

All she had were her fists and feet against knives with four to one odds. She was in deep go-se.

The remaining thugs had formed a semi circle around her. Cold steel glinted in the light.

"You killed some friends of mine," the obvious leader snarled.

"Well they were killing folk too. Someone had to stop them," Sara replied. She knew she was in trouble then.

One of the boys lunged at her and she deflected the cut, another knife flashed and Sara cried out as the blade slashed her upper arm. The wound wasn't deep but painful.

A quick spin kick and the one who had slashed her hit the floor. In the confusion, another boy grabbed Sara's arm...

With a bang, the door wrenched open and something female exploded in their midst...

River had arrived.

Distracted by the entrance, the three thugs remaining on their feet, didn't know what hit them.

River launched herself into the air, her feet flashing out and connecting with the back of two of the assailants heads as she did a split midair. Her fist shattered the jaw of the third.

River landed in a crouch and looked up at her niece, "Are you okay?"

"Got my arm," Sara gasped as she clutched the bleeding wound.

The thug with the broken nose, tried to run but found himself bodily thrown into the wall, stunning him momentarily. As he shook his head to clear it, the youth came face to face with a very pissed off Allan Bryant.

The kid tried to swing at Allan but he was slammed into the wall again and suddenly felt the cold steel of a pistol against his head.

"If you so much as move a fucking millimeter, they'll need to use DNA to identify the body... dong-ma?" Allan growled. The boy's eyes went wide when he saw the fury in Allan's eyes. He didn't dare move.

The boy Sara had kicked in the groin tried to get to his feet but he too, found himself thrown against the wall. He crumpled, unconscious.

Allan glanced over his shoulder, "I thought I told you to stay put?"

"Sorry, Uncle Allan. Guess I take after my dad, that way," Jefferson replied.

"Where's Becca?"

"Right here," chirped the girl, standing behind Jeff.

"See to Sara's arm and get her out of here. You too Jeff. Wait for the cops. River and I are going to have a little chat with these boys..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë burst through the school doors, Jayne at her heels. She had the riot shotgun from her patrol car in her hands, Jayne carried Vera. The few kids in the hallways at this time of the day, flattened themselves to the wall as they ran past. Two more cops followed a few steps behind.

Zoë skidded to a stop when she reached the area outside the restroom. Sara sat in a chair while Becca treated a slash to her arm. Being Simon's daughter, Becca knew more than a few things about first aid.

Five teenage boys, none alder than eighteen lay in a pile on the floor. Tied up and either unconscious or moaning. Several looked to have various injuries. Over to one side stood Jeff, a pile of assorted sized knives at his feet. One had blood on it.

"What in rutting hell happened here?" Zoë said as she knelt next to Sara.

"Sorry, Momma," Sara replied. Couldn't get em' all."

Zoë's angry face softened, "What happened, baby girl?"

"Six of em' cornered me coming out of the bathroom and forced me back in. I got two before they started slashing with their knives. Got another but then I got cut..."

"Then, what?" Zoë asked as more officers, including deputies from the county began to arrive. The cops and deputies began handcuffing the semi-conscious young men.

"Aunt River showed up," Sara replied, wincing as Becca tightened the bandage on her arm.

Zoë sighed with relief. Thank god for River... again.

"Wait a minute, you said six. There's only five out here."

"Uncle Allan and Aunt River are having a chat with the sixth one," Jeff said as he kneeled down next to Sara. She leaned against him.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and another of the boys was shoved out by Allan into the arms of Mike Wyatt, one of Zoë's officers.

Zoë squeezed her daughters shoulder and stood. She stepped to her husbands side and River exited behind Allan.

"Well?" Zoë asked.

Allan was red with anger. It took him a moment to regain enough composure to speak.

"War... God damn fucking war," Allan breathed.

River spoke up, "It is indeed a Triad. These were just soldiers. As were the ones who Sara and Jeff killed. This was revenge for that killing."

"Any idea who's behind it?" Zoë asked. Thankful for River's reading abilities.

"They don't know. They are at the bottom of the food chain. But, I do know where they meet now."

Zoë nodded, "Where is that?"

"A warehouse near the port."

"I'll put surveillance on it."

"Rather blow it off the face of the planet," Allan muttered.

Zoë sighed, "Baby... We can't. I'm the law now. We gotta do this right. This is our home now. Can't go in, guns blazin like we used to. Much as I'd like too."

Allan nodded, "Oso called. Durin heard the news. Olivia and Israel will be here tonight. Jeff and Sara are getting body guards."

"Good," Zoë replied. "I was about to assign a couple of my people to it. We'll get em', now we know where to look."

Allan looked to where his daughter was sitting. Paramedics had arrived and were treating her along with the injured thugs.

Dr. Garland pressed through the throng of people, "My god..."

"Hello Lavern," Allan said.

"Allan, Zoë... I'm... I'm so sorry about this."

"Not your fault," Zoë replied.

"Still..."

Are they all students here?" Zoë asked.

"They are. Those three have never been in any trouble before," Dr. Garland said, indicating the two Sara had dropped and one of the boys River had subdued.

"Triad's been recruiting Sinic kids all over," Zoë replied, "According to the Feds."

"If you feel the need to keep Sara out of school... I can have her work sent home."

"That won't be necessary," Allan replied. "I have two security officers on the way. They will arrive tonight. Same set up as last time."

"I understand," Dr. Garland replied.

"Uncle, Allan? Aunt Zoë?"

"What is it Becca?" Zoë replied.

"Medic says Sara needs some weaves. Uncle Jayne offered to take her and Jeff to the hospital for em'."

"Okay Becca," Zoë replied. "Might as go along too. We'll be there, quick as we can."

"Okay," Becca replied.

Allan stepped away and kneeled in front of his daughter, "Sara?"

"I'm okay, Daddy."

Allan hugged her, "I know. You did well."

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Princess. But you'll have someone to watch your back tomorrow. Olivia and Israel will be here tonight."

"That's a relief," Sara replied.

"I know. In the meantime, go with Jeff and Becca to get those weaves. Uncle Jayne will take you. Your Mom and me will be along directly."

Sara nodded, "Okay Daddy."

Allan stood and held his hand out. Jeff produced Allan's backup pistol from his waistband and handed it to his uncle. Allan smiled slightly.

"C'mon you three," Jayne grumbled, "Lets get Sara to the hospital."

River stood on tiptoes and kissed Jayne quickly before turning back to Zoë and Allan, "I'll start a cortex search as soon as I get home. We'll get to who is behind this."

Allan nodded, "Thanks River... for everything."

River cocked her head and smiled, "That is what family is for."

-

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN:

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Six

-

Allan sat in a chair, trying to remain calm while Simon carefully stitched up the gash in Sara's arm. Thanks to the local antithetic, the girl didn't feel any pain but did keep a close eye on what her ersatz uncle was doing.

"All, done," Simon stated as he leaned back and began cleaning up his equipment.

"Thanks, Uncle Simon," Sara replied with a slight smile.

"That's what I'm here for," Simon grinned. "I'll have a prescription for some antibiotics. Just to make sure there's no infection. Also one for a mild painkiller. The weaves will dissolve in about a week."

"Okay," Sara nodded.

"Just relax here for a few minutes. The nurse will be in with you meds and the discharge paperwork. Allan? May I speak with you a moment?"

The older man nodded and Simon led him outside the small treatment room. Once outside, the doctor looked at his friend, "What is going on around here?"

"A mess," Allan sighed, "Zoë thinks there's a criminal Triad behind all this. They've been recruiting all the kids with Chinese ancestry. Kids who would never have done something like this before."

"What exactly happened to Sara?"

"I think it was revenge for Sara and Jeff's stopping the killing spree at the mall. I think they went after Sara first because she looked like the softer target."

"I gather that wasn't the case..."

"Sara did well. Six to one odds. She got three before she got help."

"Who helped?"

"Your sister... after that it was no contest."

Simon nodded, "I never thought her taking that teaching job would save a life."

"I for one am eternally grateful for that."

"Blood or not, we are a family. We look out for one another."

"Yeah... I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and Inara had arrived to retrieve Jeff while Becca would ride home with her father. With a bandage on her arm, Sara followed her Allan outside to the old hovertruck, and climbed into the passenger seat.

Allan was very quiet on the drive home, his mind racing. He was trying to figure out a strategy that would protect Sara and Jeff while allowing the kids to have a somewhat normal life.

Sara looked over at her father and noticed the look on his face, "Daddy?"

Allan smiled slightly. His heart melted a bit ever time Sara used that word, "Yes?"

"Best way to stop this is to find the boss and take him out."

Allan glanced at Sara, "You're right. But that's your mother's department."

"Yeah," Sara replied, "But that doesn't mean we can't help."

"Doing what, little girl o' mine?"

Sara giggled, "What's Olivia bringing for gear?"

Allan smiled back, "Knowing her? The whole toy box."

"Then it's easy."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner that night, Mal and Inara came over to discuss things. Sara and Jeff sat on the sofa, ostensibly doing homework abut also eavesdropping on their parents.

"Ain't real happy, bout' this," Mal stated.

"I know, Mal," Allan replied. "As soon as Olivia and Israel get here tonight, security for the kids will be better."

"What if they decide to go after Emma, or one of the other children?" Inara asked.

"That's a possibility," Zoë admitted. But we're manpower limited. Even with all this go-se happinin, the hundan won't spring for the overtime to post a few cops at the schools."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Allan exclaimed.

"Somethin about that man just sets me off," Zoë replied. "I got Jayne lookin into his past."

"You thinking he's in on this?"

"Not really... well, I hope for his sake not," Zoë replied.

Allan mused for a moment, "Could have River drop by his office. She might pick something up."

"Nothing I can use in court. A reader ain't nothing I can use for evidence."

"Might point us in the right direction, though," Allan replied.

Before anyone could reply, the security alarm activated and a main cortex screen in the living room popped up a screen showing that the sensors near the far property line had been activated.

Allan swore under his breath, "Kids, Inara stay here," he ordered.

"But..." Sara said.

"Stay here," Zoë replied, cutting her off.

Mal and Allan were already off the porch heading for the hovertruck, parked in front of the house. Jayne and River burst through their front door, heavily armed. The alarm rang in all the houses.

Allan slid behind the wheel with Zoë beside him, Mal and River took seats in the back and Jayne hopped into the bed, Vera at the ready.

Allan accelerated down the path that led to where the two ships were parked, crossed the bridge over the creek and preceded to head for the location on the perimeter where the sensors had tripped.

Serenity Acres had a state of the art security system. It's sensors could detect lifeforms as small as insects. In such a rural area, it ignored most fauna and deterred the occasional predator like wolves or bears with sonics.

If a person approached. It was different story. Many times, hikers would wander too close to the property line. A verbal warning from the system would usually suffice. If the person continued to approach, the system would sound an alarm. Every one of the extended Serenity family and certain close friends biometric signatures were programmed into the system and would be ignored.

But if the system detected a weapon carried by a person not in the database, it reacted very differently.

The first verbal warning would be followed by a second warning that if the intruders continued, deadly force would be initiated.

Every fifty meters, small camouflaged units were emplaced along the perimeter. These units contained the sonics for chasing away predators and a variable power laser.

The first shot would be low power, just enough to cause pain and a slight burn. if the intruder continued...

Allan crested a small rise and saw the flash of the lasers through the trees. Not the red beam of the low power setting but the flesh slicing high powered green.

Someone didn't take the hint.

Allan slowed the truck to a stop, a hundred feet from where the headlights illuminated four bodies on the ground.

Allan swore loudly. Mal as well. Each one of the bodies that lay on the ground had been carrying various firearms. One even had an old independent issue assault rifle.

All were young, Sinic men. One looked no older than sixteen.

"God damn it!" Allan growled, "Who do these assholes think they are, sending theses kids to be slaughtered?"

Zoë shook her head. River examined the bodies and they all herd her suck in a breath, "Wu de tyen ah," she whispered, "This is James Xio. He... he was one of my art students."

Everyone around knew that Serenity Acres was well protected. No one ever approached the property unless it was through the main gate.

Yet someone had sent these kids to be killed needlessly. Suddenly, Alan's eyes shot wide, "We need to get back to the houses."

"What?" Mal asked.

"Diversion," River said as she turned to run to the truck. As Allan slid back behind the controls, the rumble of a small explosion could be heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara, Jeff and Inara were waiting for the others to either return or call. It was a surprise when the floor shook with an explosion. The alarm system activated again, signifying that the main gate to the compound had been breeched.

Sara bolted from the sofa to the gun cabinet in the corner. Swiftly unlocking it, she withdrew her parents, antique but perfectly serviceable Colt M-4 carbines.

Sam went on alert, baring his teeth and swiveling his ears. While he normally acted as the family pet, the big German Shepherd was fully trained for protection.

"Sam, jagen!" Sara ordered in German, telling the dog to hunt. In a flash, the canine disappeared through his dog door in the kitchen.

Tossing one of the carbines to Jeff, Sara loaded hers. Inara moved beside the girl and withdrew a pump action shotgun. Being the wife of Malcolm Reynolds and after being with the crew as long as she had, Inara knew how to handle a gun.

Jeff killed the lights in the living room and peered out the window. He thought he saw movement in the trees across from the house.

Suddenly automatic weapons fire erupted from the trees, glass flew everywhere and bullets chewed into the walls. Sara was grateful her father had decided on building log homes all those years ago. The heavy wood stopped the bullets.

Another volley of shots thudded into the house and more rounds came through the smashed windows. In a pop of sparks, the big cortex screen on the wall died.

As the unknown gunmen paused to reload, Jeff and Sara stuck the carbines out through the now open windows. Thermal sights showing glowing figures in the trees. Some began to move towards the house.

"Eight?" Sara whispered.

"All I can see," Jeff replied.

"I don't see Sam," Sara whispered back.

"There," Jeff called out. The big dog was just visible in the thermal sights, sneaking up behind one of the gunmen. The man must have heard Sam because he turned and raised his gun.

And then hit the ground as a three round burst crashed into his back.

"No one shoots my gorram dog!" Sara yelled as she fired again. Jeff's carbine chattered beside her. The gunmen hit the deck and tried to shoot back at the muzzle flashes.

While the attackers were firing at muzzle flashes, Sara and Jeff picked their targets with care, thanks to the thermal sights on their rifles. Two more men fell and did not move.

Two of the men had moved to cover behind the large fiberglass stegosaurus in the center of the compound, while the remaining three tried to find more cover.

They didn't find any as they were cut down from behind by precision shots fired by Jayne and River.

The remaining two, suddenly realizing they were surrounded, threw down their weapons, hands in the air.

"Get on the ground! You're bound by law!" Zoë yelled as she, Allan and Mal approached on foot. They had left the truck by the workshop near the landing pad, allowing them to sneak up on the gunmen.

Unseen in the trees, another man swore quietly. Holstering his pistol, he began to slip away. He hadn't gone more than a few steps when something large and furry collided with him.

Sam had switched targets when his mistress had shot the man he had been stalking. Raising his sensitive nose to the air, he caught the odor of another intruder on his territory. Silently, Sam crept up behind his prey. As the man started to run, Sam launched himself.

The man screamed with pain as Sam's jaws came down on his forearm. The impact of the hundred and twenty pound canine had knocked him to the ground.

Sam growled and snarled as he chewed on the man's arm. Despite having a gun, the man only could think of protecting his face from the attacking dog.

"Sam! Aufhalten! Weit!," Allan yelled, ordering the canine to release his prey and move away.

"Kommen hier," Allan commanded as he reached the whimpering man, pistol at the ready.

Sam obediently, trotted to Allan's side and growled at the man laying on the ground.

Allan smiled at the dog, "Gut junge," He praised. Sam wagged his tail.

"I need a doctor!" the man on the ground yelled.

"Ain't that too bad," Allan growled. In the distance, he could hear sirens approaching.

"This is brutality!" The man cried.

Allan kneeled next to the man and removed the bitten man's gun from his holster and tucked it into his belt, "No... brutality would be me letting Sam here, chew on you a little longer."

As if to punctuate his masters words, Sam barked and then growled again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Somethings wrong," Bobbie Sutherland said to her two companions.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"No one's answering waves at any of the houses."

"We'll get suited up," Israel said, "What's out ETA?"

"Ten minutes," the redheaded pilot replied.

"Make it a combat landing... Just like St. Albans."

"Got it Israel," Bobbie replied as she drove the courier ship deeper into Boros' atmosphere.

Olivia and her new husband adjourned to their tiny cabin and began donning body armor and checking weapons. Preparing for every eventuality.

With the crack of a sonic boom, the experimental ship announced it's arrival over Serenity Acres. About a third bigger than a standard Alliance Gunship, the new Apollo class, fast courier was designed to carry either a few people of a small cargo very fast over medium ranges. Quite possibly, they were the fastest ships in the known 'Verse.

Swinging the small ship around, the trio was both relived and concerned when they saw the myriad flashing lights of police vehicles and a group of ground ambulances. There was even a fire department vehicle on the scene.

Quickly, Bobbie landed the sleek ship next to the pair of Fireflys that dominated the landing pad.

As soon as the hatch opened, Olivia and her husband started running for the main compound.

Trotting up, Israel swore as he saw the carnage. The front of Allan and Zoë's home was pockmarked with bullet strikes and most of the windows on the front of the house were shot out. On the ground lay six sheet covered bodies. Two young men were handcuffed on the ground, surrounded by deputies and some of Zoë's officers. Another slightly older man was being treated by paramedics and he too, looked to be in custody.

"Hold up there!" Called a tall older man. He was dressed in civilian clothing but a badge was swinging from a chain around his neck. His hand was resting on the butt of his gun.

"Israel and Olivia Schneider, Blue Sun Security," Israel stated as he and his new bride came to a halt. They kept their hands away from their weapons.

The man nodded and smiled, "Sheriff Jacob Buford, Allan said you might be showin up."

"What the hell happened?" Olivia asked.

"Gorram Triad is what happened. Set some fellas in across the perimeter over yonder to draw Allan, Zoë and the others away from the houses then they blew the gate with explosives. Tried to shoot their way in ta' the house. Ran up against young Sara and Jefferson, they did. Jayne and the misses got three while the kids got the other three. Hell, even ole' Sammy had himself a little taste. Chewed a might on the hundan, medics are workin on."

"But everyone's okay..." Olivia trailed off.

"Sara's a might upset, second gunfight for the girl in two days. Zoë's gone all quiet like. Scares me when she's like that. Allan and Mal are fit to be tied.

"Where are they?"

"Jayne n' River's place. County Prosecutors in there with em'."

"Izzy?" Called Roberta's voice.

"All clear, Bobbie," the security man replied.

The short redhead walked up, a pistol riding low in the holster she wore on her hip. Roberta Sutherland might now be the chief pilot for Blue Sun but she was a rim girl who grew up behind the controls of a Firefly and no stranger to a fight.

"Begora," Bobbie whispered when she saw what had happened.

"Come on Bobbie, Allan's at River and Jayne's place," Israel said as he began walking in that direction. Olivia and Bobbie walking on either side of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Allan, you need to calm down," Annie Nash said.

A survivor of the lost exodus ship, Kansas. Annie Nash, like Allan had grown up on Earth. She had been a paralegal and Alan had arraigned a job for her in the Edmonton County Prosecutors office. After a couple of years, she had decided to study for her Bar exam. Passing easily, Annie had earned a position as a deputy, county prosecutor. A year and a half previous, her boss had retired and she had won the election to take his place.

"Damn it Annie," Allan exclaimed, "These sons a bitches have declared war on this town and my family!"

The attorney sighed, "I know. But We can't have vigilante's running around."

Allan stared at her, "I'm no vigilante..."

Annie stood and looked up at her friend, "I know that, Allan. I want these bastards as much as you do. But we need to do it right."

"She's right, Husband," Zoë said quietly. "Now, I'd bring you on as a reserve officer, Mal too iffin' I could. But the City Manager wouldn't stand for it."

"Got ways around that," Jacob Buford said as he entered behind Israel, Olivia and Bobbie.

"Hey, Boss," Israel said as he shook Allan's hand.

Despite his anger, Allan managed a smile for the short former soldier, "I hear some congratulations are in order?"

"Got that right, Boss," Olivia replied as she gave Zoë a hug.

"Hey, Allan," Bobbie piped up.

"Hey, Little Red."

Bobbie pouted at her nickname but her eyes betrayed what she really felt. They were smiling.

"How's Sara?" Olivia asked.

"Pretty upset," Zoë replied. "Not six hours ago, a bunch o' hundan's tried to stab her at school. Now this."

Olivia's light complexion darkened with anger, "Ain't gonna happen any more. Not with us around."

"Sara's upstairs with River," Allan began, "Might like to see a friendly face."

Olivia nodded and started up the stairs. Allan turned to the Sheriff, "What did you mean; Ways around the City Manager?"

"I'll just make you an' Mal, deputies," Jacob grinned.

"Now that, is a great idea," Annie replied.

"Better swear in Israel and Olivia, too," Zoë commented.

"Don't forget me," Bobbie interjected.

"Don't you have to get the ship back to Londinium?" Allan asked.

"Not for two weeks," Bobbie grinned.

"Well then. Looks like you got a some new deputies, Jake," Allan said, a slight grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

-

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN:

-

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Seven

-

Sara sat on the bed in River and Jayne's room. She was shaking with anger and fear. Mostly anger. The fear sat in the back of her mind. She was scared that killing was becoming easy. The anger was understandable. In the last forty-eight hours, someone had tried to kill her three times.

And it was less than a year and a half since Rafe and Johnny Wing had kidnapped her and tried to kill her by deliberately crashing the ship she was on. This is not what she had envisioned what being a teenager would be like.

"You should have tried my teen years," River said softly as she entered with a mug of tea.

Sara took a deep breath and tried to center herself. Her Aunt handed her the mug, "I put in some honey."

"Thanks Aunt River."

"The emotions you are feeling are perfectly normal," River said as she sat next to the girl.

"I know... but... it's been so... quick."

"It has. It seems the Serenity penchant for attracting trouble has manifested itself in the second generation," River remarked with a slight smile.

Sara sipped the tea, "I'm just afraid that shooting folk is getting too..."

"Easy?" River replied, cutting Sara off.

The teen looked into her mug, "Yeah."

"If you are feeling this way, then you should not worry. You are so very much like your parents. Your mother will always be a soldier at heart. Allan is a natural leader. Even Mal listens to him. Which knowing the Captain as long as I have, is quite an accomplishment."

Sara smiled slightly, "Guess you're right about that."

River looked up and smiled, "Friend approaches."

"Huh?" Sara said. Looking up she saw Olivia enter the room.

"Hey, Mei-mei," The older woman said.

"Olivia!" Sara cried out. River took the mug from Sara's hands as the girl jumped to her feet to giver the security officer a hug.

"How you doing?" Olivia asked after they broke the hug.

"Scared... pissed..."

Olivia chuckled slightly, "Well you can relax a bit. I got your back."

For the first time in hours, Sara relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Since their house was a mess and due to the late hour and it still being a crime scene. The Bryant family slept on Sara Jane that night. Lucy Lee, Zoë's sergeant had called her father, Charles Lee to give him a heads up. He had been the man who had built all the homes at Serenity Acres.

Getting to bed around two am, Allan awoke around seven thirty. Zoë stirred beside him. Allan knew she was going to be cranky when she awoke. Two nights of little sleep combined with the stress of having your daughter nearly killed three times in two days had taken a toll on Zoë's normally calm demeanor.

Quietly, Allan slipped from the bed and made his way up the ladder. Stopping first in the galley, he started the coffee machine. Both Serenity and Sara Jane were kept fully provisioned in case of emergencies. First chore of the day done, Allan made his way to the bridge. He had a few waves to make.

Tiredly dropping himself into the pilots seat, Allan activated the cortex and typed in the address for the school.

"New Edmonton High School, Mary Wong speaking."

"Morning, Mrs. Wong."

"Mr. Bryant... I gather Sara will not be in today?"

"You heard?"

"It's all over town. Also Dr. Tam and Mrs. Reynolds have already called in for Becca and Jefferson."

"Yes. It's probably for the best to keep the kids out today. Hopefully something will happen over the weekend to get things settled some."

"Very good, Sir. If you would like, I'll have someone collect Sara's school work from her teachers. I can give it to Mrs. Cobb."

"That would work. Thank you."

"Everyone is alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

"Should I tell Dr. Garland anything?"

"I'll call her later this morning when we have a better idea what's going on."

"Very good, Mr. Bryant. Best of luck."

"Thanks," Allan smiled as he cut the wave. He heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the bridge. Sara entered with two mugs.

"Morning Princess," Allan smiled as his daughter handed him a cup of coffee, "Sleep okay?"

"Tossed and turned a little bit," the teenager replied, "But I was so tired I dropped off after a while."

"I already called in. No school today."

"Thanks," Sara said as she sat down in the co-pilots seat. She began staring out the windows at the mist rising off the trees as the sun rose. Sara sipped at her own mug.

"Do you want to talk to someone about this?" Allan asked.

Sara continued to stare out the windows. After a moment she replied, "Later. Right now, all I want to do is nail these hundan's to the nearest tree."

Allan snorted, "That's my girl."

Sara turned to look at her father, "What can I do to help?"

Allan thought about that for a minute. After a moment he grinned, "Feel up to a little hacking?"

"What do you want to find?" Sara grinned back.

"Trace the ownership and anything else you can find on that warehouse by the port."

"You got it, Daddy," Sara replied as she pulled up the cortex on her side of the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Allan and Mal stood outside the formers damaged home. "What do you think, Charles?" Allan asked.

The contractor shook his head, "Damn lucky. When Lucy called me last night, I could hardly believe it."

"How long to fix?" Mal asked.

"Windows are all standard size," Charles replied, "I can have those installed by tonight. The repairs to the walls will take a bit longer. Same for the gate."

Allan nodded, "Kaylee's already fabricating a new main gate. As soon as the mounts and motor drive are rebuilt into the walls, we can hang it."

"Sounds like a plan. What about security from the road?"

"Jacob's detailed a deputy and car to stand guard," Mal replied.

"Good enough. I can be back in a couple of hours with the windows and a few of the boys to start work."

"Thank you, Charles, "Allan replied as the man got into his truck to leave. As soon as he had pulled away, Mal looked at Allan.

"What's the plan?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Allan grinned.

"Cause when you plan stuff, people are less likely to get shot... and by people. I mean me," Mal smiled.

"Oh yes. I would probably get taken off Inara's Christmas card list if you got shot... again."

The Captain turned rancher chuckled, "Damn straight."

"Let's go see what my daughter and Olivia have cooked up so far."

"Good enough. I got Israel and Jeff out on a couple of horses, riding the perimeter."

"Israel knows how to ride?" Allan asked, surprised.

"Well... he knew that you're supposed to sit on top anyway," Mal said as he chuckled slightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan stepped into his study, followed by Mal. They had looked on both ships and didn't find either Sara or Olivia. Returning to the house, he found them staring intently at the cortex on top of the desk.

"I thought you were using the cortex on Sara Jane?"

"Needed the dedicated Blue Sun connection for some of the searches," Olivia replied, "Besides, it almost time for lunch."

"I got it!" Sara suddenly said.

"What is it?" Allan asked as he an Mal crowded behind the desk to look over her shoulder.

"The warehouse is owned locally by Happy Family food service. That company is a front for Fang Investments in Capital City. I had to do some digging in a few data bases to find their tax records..."

"Uh... Sara? Are you in the Fed database again?" Allan asked his daughter.

"Just the IRS," The teenager said quietly, "It's not like last time..."

"Last time?" Mal asked.

"It was only the Ministry of Defense..." Sara trailed off.

"You hacked the MOD?" Olivia exclaimed. "You go, girl!"

"Olivia.... Allan groaned, "Don't encourage her. It was a good thing it was me that caught her," Allan grumbled.

"Those morons don't know cortex security worth a da... darn. Never knew I was in there," Sara said proudly.

"Not the point..."

Mal grinned, "Where were you when I was being a bad man, little girl?"

"A twinkle in Zoë's eye, I'd imagine," Allan smiled.

"Anyway," Sara said, rolling her eyes, "Once I got into the tax records, I found that Fang Investments is owned by another holding company called Yuan Capitol."

"And..." Allan asked.

"Yuan Capital is owned by a man named Joseph Yuan."

"Who's Joseph Yuan?" Mal asked.

Sara smiled and with a flourish, hit a few keys on the keyboard, "Joseph Yuan is... go-se!"

"What?"

"No record," Sara said.

"Huh?" Mal mumbled.

"No record, no nothing."

"A ghost," Olivia said.

"A what?" Allan asked.

"A ghost. Made up name to be signed on the paperwork that no one will ever read. That's the problem with the bureaucracy. A name has to be on the paperwork but no one looks to see if it's a real person."

"So it's a dead end?" Allan asked.

"No... actually, it helps Zoë get a warrant to place surveillance inside the building. Since no one has clear ownership, it favors law enforcement in getting the warrant. Since it's hidden behind so may false fronts, makes em' look guilty to most judges." the former cop replied.

"Wave all this information to Zoë," Allan ordered. "Then we have an appointment at the Sheriffs office."

"We do?" Olivia asked.

"Gotta go get sworn in as deputies. Where is Bobbie, anyway?"

"I think she's helping Kaylee and Becca," Sara replied.

"Go round her and Israel up," Allan said, "Then we'll run to town."

"What about me, Dad?" Sara asked.

"You and Jeff are coming too. You're not getting out of our sight."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can put your hands down now," Jacob said with a grin.

"This have a slight feeling of Deja-vu to you Mal?" Allan asked.

"You mean when Mike swore us in back on Deadwood all those years ago?"

"That would be it," Allan replied as he took his new badge from the sheriff, "Thanks, Jacob."

"My pleasure," The big man replied.

"But why the kids too?" Allan asked, looking to where his daughter and Jefferson stood, pinning badges on each other.

"Law on Boros says that iffin your sixteen years of age, a body can be sworn in as an auxiliary deputy. Besides, the kids have been doing a fine job so far. Might as well make it official."

Allan grumbled a bit at that but nodded, "So... thats it?"

"Almost. Zoë and Cap'n Vincent are on the way over. We're gonna have a planning session."

"Good," Allan replied. "We've got some new information."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Bryant. I'm told you can bring some... technological help to this operation?" Captain Vincent asked.

"Well, not me per say but Miss... I mean Mrs. Schneider... Olivia?"

"I brought all of the latest surveillance gear that Blue Sun and a few other manufacturers produce. High grade sensor systems, drones of various sizes and of course, weapons."

"What kind of sensors?" Captain Vincent asked.

"Allan calls it the tricorder," Sylvia replied, "Why, I could never figure out why..."

Down the table, Sara snickered. She knew what it meant. She had, over the years watched every old Earth movie and television show in her fathers huge collection.

"What does it do?"

"It's a life form sensor. It can differentiate between humans and other animals. Now while other systems work similarly, this device can pinpoint where each life form is in three dimensions for a range of one thousand meters. Also it can be programed to identify individuals to either include or exclude them from the scan. I can also be set to ignore lifeforms outside a certain area."

"Impressive," Captain Vincent replied.

"The recon drones are of both the flying and crawling variety," Olivia stated.

There were nods around the table.

"What about weapons?" Jayne asked.

"Don't worry Jayne," Olivia smiled, "I brought the rails."

A grin appeared on the big man's face, "I call one o' those."

"I knew you would," Olivia replied, "Oso sends it with his compliments."

"That's my Brother-in-law," Jayne said smugly, "Always thinkin o' his kin."

"Anyway," Allan cut in, "We already have video set up around the warehouse. As soon as we can, Olivia will be setting up laser mikes aimed at every available window. Once that is done, we will start sending in the smaller drones."

"As soon as we have a warrant, you mean," said Jacob.

"Yes," Allan replied. "We need to do this by the book. Outside sensors are fine but anything inside requires a warrant."

XXXXXXXXXX

Having the county prosecutor as a family friend was rather helpful. Annie had secured a surveillance warrant from a friendly judge, allowing Olivia and Sara to begin their work.

Working under cover of darkness, Sara and Olivia set up the self contained laser microphones. Actually an old invention, they shined an invisible infrared laser beam at the glass of the windows. Any sound in the room caused the glass to vibrate which the laser could pick up. A small computer chip converted the modulated laser return into sound.

There were drawbacks. All sounds were picked up. A truck driving by, a ship taking off from the nearby port, anything.

What was needed were additional pound pickups placed inside the building. That's what the creepy crawlies were for.

The small robots looked a bit like a mechanical spider. About the size of a deck of cards, they were able to cling to any surface. Sara directed one while Olivia controlled a second. Wearing what looked like sunglasses, the pair were able to see just what the cameras on the robots saw. An earwig gave them audio. Moving slowly, the machines occasionally left another microphone in their wake.

"Jackpot," Sara whispered as she steered her crawly into position. It had an unobstructed view of a small office on the warehouses mezzanine. Three men were visible. Even though it was close to midnight.

Sara zoomed in the camera to get a better view. One middle aged Chinese man sat behind a desk while two other Sinic men a bit younger faced him. Sara toggled on the laser mike on her crawly.

"... An utterly jingcai screw up," the man behind the desk growled. His tone of voice obvious through the static.

"Forgive us, Shan-chu," said one of the younger men, "We were misled as to the effectiveness of the security system as well as the skill of the people living there with firearms."

"Indeed," the oder man replied, "How is it that you did not take into consideration that the police chief is a former soldier and might have trained her child in the use of firearms from an early age?"

"I..."

"No more excuses. I am forced to do something rash to keep this under control."

"May I ask what that is?" said the third man, speaking for the first time.

"Let me say that one of our... associates owns a certain spacecraft. One with an impressive array of weapons. I will order him to erase this so called 'Serenity Acres' from the face of the planet."

"When?" Asked the third man.

"Tonight.. just before dawn when they are all asleep."

"Shan-chu. Forgive me if I offend. But... isn't that a bit... rash? The gou tsao de Feds will be all over us."

"It will look like an accident. I have given orders that after strafing the houses, our... associate, will put a missile into the reactor of their spacecraft. That will erase any evidence..."

Sara looked over at Olivia, her eyes wide. Sara keyed her earwig, "Mom... did you hear that?"

"We all did, Baby. Leave the gear. Some Feds will be there to take over for you in a few minutes. Then make you way here to the office. We've got a reception to plan."

"Copy that, Mom," Sara grinned. She knew just how warm a reception her father could present with the equipment mounted on Sara Jane. The equipment her father didn't think Sara knew about.

-

TBC

Translation: Shan-chu / Mountain Master. The traditional title given to the head of a Triad.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN:

-

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Eight

-

They were in a hurry. That's how it happened.

Bobbie Sutherland had just taken off in the prototype Apollo courier ship carrying Inara, Simon and the younger children along with Israel and Olivia for security. They planned to head for Capital City to keep the kids safe and out of the way. Besides, as a prototype, the Apollo was unarmed and worth enough credits to put a dent in even Allan's, bank account.

Meanwhile, Allan, Kaylee, Mal and Jayne struggled to get the weapons pod fitted to Serenity. Allan never threw anything away. The pod he had designed to fit over the old Firefly's belly hatch had been placed in storage in Kaylee's workshop. Every six months or so, he or Kaylee would run diagnostics on the unit.

Every five years, Allan would replace the missiles and change the ammunition... just in case.

Tonight was a just in case situation. The internal wiring harnesses and control consoles had never been removed from Serenity so transforming the ship from transport to gunboat was a relatively simple chore.

Just a time consuming one. Using a hover lift, they had maneuvered the bulky pod into the cargo bay. Jayne and Mal proceeded to do the heavy work of bolting it down while Allan and Kaylee hooked up the cabling to the bridge displays.

While all this was going on, Zoë with the assistance of Sara, Jeff and Rebecca, prepped Sara Jane for takeoff. The new Firefly's weapons were built into the hull and needed only an authorization code from either Allan of Zoë to activate the systems.

Allan kneeled on top of the pod, connecting the last cable to the connector on top, he keyed his earwig com, "River, last cable is connected."

On the bridge, River saw the telltales on the weapons console change from red to green, "Copy, Allan. Talk back is good. The computer is running diagnostics."

"Okay. I'll be heading over to Sara Jane," Allan said as he stood up... too quickly.

Allan wavered as his vision grayed out for a moment. The next thing he knew he was toppling over the side of the pod towards the hard deck, six feet below.

He put out his hands to protect himself as he struck the deck. He felt the bones in his left wrist shatter.

Allan's cry of pain brought everyone running. Jayne swore as he rounded the pod to find his friend laying on the deck, cradling his left wrist and blood running down his face from a cut over his right eye.

"Allan!" Kaylee cried. Mal and Jayne shifted him to a sitting position.

"Wrist's... broke," the engineer grunted between clenched teeth.

"Gorrammit, Simon's off on th' other ship," Mal stated

"Get Becca... she can splint it," Allan gasped out. Both of Simon's children were well skilled in both engineering and medicine.

"Can't fly like that," Mal grumbled, "I'll wave Bobbie..."

"No time... be dawn in an hour and a half. Take em' at least half an hour to get back. Bad guys will be here by then."

"Then we'll just take Serenity," Mal replied.

"Too much risk. Don't know what we're facing."

"Call the Feds?"

"I already checked. All their gunships are down for maintenance. Might have one flyable. That's what happens when you don't buy the Blue Sun design," Allan chuckled through the pain.

"River's gotta fly Serenity. Can Zoë handle Sara Jane?" Mal asked.

"Not in combat," Allan grimaced, "She hasn't flown the ship in nearly a year."

Mal growled and looked around, thinking.

Allan came to a decision, "Sara can do it."

Mal looked at him, sceptically, "You sure?"

Despite his pain, Allan grinned, "She's sixteen and nearly as good as me. Give her another year and she'll be as good as River."

"Your decision," Mal replied as Zoë and Becca ran into Serenity's cargo bay.

Zoë dropped to her knees next to Allan, "Husband, what in the gorram hell did you do?"

Becca knelt next to her uncle and began to examine the injury. Zoë took over for Mal in holding the Captain's handkerchief to the cut still oozing blood on Allan's forehead.

"Stood up too fast up on top of the pod... got dizzy and fell."

Zoë's face hardened. Allan cringed. Not from Becca manipulating his wrist but from the look on his wife's face, "Who's gonna fly the boat?"

"Sara," Allan grunted as Becca moved his wrist a bit too enthusiastically.

"Sorry, Uncle Allan," the teenager apologized.

Zoë stared back at her husband. Her eyebrows climbed into her hairline, "You sure?"

"I am. She can do it."

Zoë nodded once, "You okay here for a spell?"

"Go," Allan smiled.

With a quick kiss, Zoë stood and jogged back to Sara Jane. Becca shifted her attention from the now splinted wrist to the cut on Allan's head.

"How you doing, Uncle Allan? Any dizziness?"

"No... just a bit of a headache. Put a weave on the cut and then give me just enough smoother to take the edge off."

"Okay," Becca replied.

"Looks like we need to be shiftin folks around," Mal said.

"I'll take Becca as my mechanic," Allan replied. "If it's okay with you, I'll keep Jeff with Sara. It'll help keep her focused."

"Good thinkin," Mal mused, "I'll keep Jayne. Kaylee will take care o' Serenity while River flies.

Allan nodded, "Help me up. We needed to be in the air, five minutes ago."

Becca helped her Uncle walk back to Sara Jane and to the bridge. The smoothers made him a little unsteady on his feet. He dropped into the navigators chair while his wife and daughter ran the final launch checks. Becca then ran for the engine room.

"You okay, Daddy?" Sara asked, pausing in her task.

"I'll be fine. You just see to what you need to."

"You ain't gonna be able to fly... are you?" Sara asked, trying to hide the tinge of excitement in her voice.

"No, but you will."

A smile flashed on Sara's dark face.

Allan turned to the young man standing behind Sara, "Jeff? You mind helping Becca in the engine room?"

"Got it, Uncle Allan," the young man replied before trotting off the bridge.

Sara grinned at her father.

"Ready to lift," Zoë stated from the co-pilots seat.

"Copy, Mom," Sara replied professionally. She grabbed the overhead mike, "Serenity, this is Sara Jane. Ready to lift."

"Copy Sara Jane... good hunting," Replied River's voice.

In matching flashes of blue fusion fire, the two Firefly's left the ground and turned in opposite directions, flying off into the lightening sky. As the ships flew out of sight, an image flickered to life in the ships place. A hologram had appeared that made it appear that the two Firefly's were still parked on the pad.

Two hundred yards away, a portal opened in the middle of a field and a long metal box emerged from the ground. The box was mounted on a flexible mount. The box contained four, surface to air missiles... just in case.

XXXXXXXXXX

The initial headrush of the smoothers had worn off and and Allan was able to stand without assistance next to his daughter as she flew the ship. With practiced ease, she settled Sara Jane to the ground on a bare mountaintop ninety five miles from Serenity Acres.

Likewise, Serenity had landed on a hilltop eighty miles from home in the opposite direction. Zoë entered the commands into the computer that networked both Firefly's sensors together. Anything bigger than an eagle and moving faster than thirty miles an hour would be tracked in an oblong bubble nearly five hundred miles long and two hundred fifty wide. The top of the bubble extended well into low orbit.

It was impossible for a ship to sneak up on them.

"Sensors are linked," Zoë said, "And we're getting the feed from traffic control."

Allan nodded, "Good. Best guess, whoever is coming won't call for landing clearance."

"Not likely," Zoë agreed.

"Mom? What's happening with the warehouse?"

"Feds are sitting on it. Anyone who leaves is being followed. Last I knew, no one's left yet. I figure they're waitin to see the results o' their little surprise."

"They're the ones bein surprised," Sara smiled grimly.

Allan placed his hand on his daughters shoulder, "You up to this? I mean it, Sara. This is no game."

"I understand, Daddy. These hundans want to kill us and destroy our homes. I don't stand for that."

Allan squeezed Sara's shoulder, "That's my girl."

"Got something," Crackled River's voice over the com.

"I see it too, River," Zoë replied, "Just breaking atmo, no flight plan."

Allan turned to his daughter, "Enter one, six, f, h, nine..."

"Seven, three," Sara replied cutting him off, "I hacked the weapons code out of the system months ago."

Allan growled slightly, "When this is over, we're going to have a little chat, Daughter o' mine..."

Zoë snorted from her seat across the bridge then replied professionally, "Missiles on line. Gun on standby."

"Zoë, take the gun. Sara, you got the missiles and countermeasures."

"Got it," Sara nodded.

"Contact is firming up... looks like a large transport... Go-se!"

"What?" Allan asked. Looking at the screens.

"Looks like they just launched smaller ships."

"Shuttles?"

"No," replied River's voice over the open com, "Angels."

"Go Sara," Allan ordered.

Nodding once, Sara advanced the throttles and Sara Jane lifted in the air. Zoë donned the virtual reality glasses that provided the targeting data for the gun. All she had to do was look at the target and the gun would follow her movement. It projected imagery from the camera bore sighted with the gun. It saw in both visible light and infrared.

It also displayed sensor data for target tracking. Serenity's gun system wasn't as sophisticated and relied on the computer for most of it's control. Serenity could also fire in all directions from the belly mounted gun. Sara Jane was limited to the forward arc from it's chin mount under the bridge.

Allan tuned in the standard ship to ship guard frequency and keyed his mike, "Unidentified vessel, this is the lawforce gunboat, Sara Jane. Recall your fighters and head back into space. We know what you're doing and where you're going. This will be your only warning."

Allan's reply was the sensor lock alarm.

"ECM full power. Sara, start jinking," Allan ordered.

The teen complied. Sara Jane's electronic warfare suite was straight off an Alliance Frigate. The targeting locks were broken instantly.

"Fighters are splitting up," Zoë said. four for us and two escorting the primary."

"What's it's course?"

"Direct line for the acres."

"Mal," Allan called on the com.

"Go, Allan."

"We'll take the fighters, you get the big one. If you can get a fighter, fine but we'll handle the bulk of them."

"Okay, iffin you think that will be better..."

"I do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bridge of the Jade Dragon:

"... Be your only warning."

"Lock weapons on that qingwa cao de liumang," The captain of the pirate vessel ordered, "And launch the fighters."

Aye, sir," Replied the gunner, "Target acquired. Looks like a Firefly... Cao!"

"What is it?" The captain asked.

"That ain't no regular Fly. Just burned through our missile lock like it weren't there."

"Vector the fighters to intercept. Keep two with us."

"On it sir," Replied the pilot.

"Another vessel closing from the starboard... another Firefly. It has missile lock!"

"Rutting hell. Evasive and launch countermeasures. Can you get a lock on it?"

"No sir, has the same jammers as the other one."

"Don't tell me someone dug up a pair of old war surplus Firefly gunboats," The captain muttered.

Serenity:

"River?" Mal asked.

"Just a moment, Captain,"

"Um, you do know that they's targeting us..."

"And we them. Cluck cluck."

Mal's face got grim, "No playin chicken with the boat. You ain't so old I can't take you over my knee..."

"Like to see you try," River replied with a sweet smile. Jayne just guffawed behind Mal in the navigators chair.

"In range in ten point eight seconds," River said, attention back on the displays. She flipped the switch to extend the weapons pod below the hull.

"Missiles away. Captain, the gun is yours," River stated as four smoke trails accelerated away from Serenity. Heading for a the dark dot looming in the lightening sky.

Jade Dragon:

Jammers to full power!" Ordered the pirate captain, "Get us outta here!"

"Can't maneuver this deep in the atmosphere!" The pilot yelled back, "Can't get away!"

A moment later, there came a muffled crump as two missiles impacted the ship. Alarms began ringing all over the bridge.

"Damage report!"

"Gravity drive's fried! Only got sixty percent engine power!" cried the pilot."

"Can you get us down?"

"That part will happen weather we want it to or not. Question is how hard!"

"Where's our escorts?"

"Gone!" yelled the gunner as he clutched his console against the buffeting while the pilot tried to fly the ship. "They fired four missiles. Only two hit us!"

"Cao!" swore the captain just before the ship began shearing off treetops as it plowed into the downslope of a hilltop, thirty miles from Serenity acres.

Sara Jane:

"Four fighters inbound," Zoë said calmly, "Trying for missile lock."

"Don't get too close, Sara," Allan ordered, "Might have short range heat seekers."

"Copy," Sara replied tersely as she threw Sara Jane into another turn, trying to keep the four fighters closing on them in front of them. That way any heat seeking missiles would have a harder time locking on.

"Missile launch!" cried Zoë as eight smoke trails started heading in their direction.

Sara triggered the flare and chaff launchers mounted on Sara Jane's aft hull and yanked the Firefly into a screaming turn. Leaving more flares and metal foil chaff in her wake. As the missiles turned to follow, a small low powered laser mounted just above the aft control jets began firing at the missiles. Instead of destroying them, it's beam dazzled their infrared sensors, causing all eight to miss the firefly by a wide margin.

The problem was that now all four fighters were now behind Sara Jane and had the edge on speed and maneuverability. Also the Firefly couldn't shoot behind her.

"Daddy, I think I need to do an Ivan," Sara said calmly as she continued maneuvering the Firefly.

"Set it up," Allan replied.

Unlike Serenity, all that was needed to execute a Crazy Ivan on Sara Jane was to remove a safety interlock in the engine control system.

"Set," Sara said after a moment.

"Targets are locked," Zoë said from her seat.

"Two missiles at the closest pair," Allan told his daughter, "Your Mom can get at least one with the gun as we go the other way. Let them close to three miles before you do it."

"Okay," Sara grinned.

Allan hit the internal com, "Jeff, Becca? Hang onto something. Pulling an Ivan in about twenty seconds."

"Ready, Mom?" Sara asked.

"Go for it," Zoë replied, her thumb hovering over the button to fire the gun.

Allan grabbed the back of Sara's chair with his good hand, "Do it."

Sara nodded once and her hands flew across the controls. The left engine pod swiveled one hundred eighty degrees causing the ship to buck. In a moment, the entire Firefly pivoted on it's axis and was now flying backwards. A moment later, two missiles erupted from their launch rails buried under the cargo bay floor. Exiting the ship through specially built doors in the bottom of the ship.

Sara Jane's speed had dropped to almost nothing as the pods swiveled to the vertical, holding the ship in a hover. From under the bridge, the chain gun spun up to speed and began spraying steel in the direction of the closing fighters.

The two closest disappeared in a flash of fire as the missiles found their mark. The third fighter took heavy damage from the gun and began to plummet towards the ground, trailing smoke and fire. After a moment, the pilot ejected.

The fourth fighter tried to turn away, hoping to keep out of reach of Sara Jane's chin mounted gun. Sara simply yawed the ship to keep the former Independent fighter craft in her Mother's gun sights.

The spewing steel from the rotary gun tore the wing off the small craft and it began tumble. Like his wingman, the pilot was able to eject.

"Got em!" Sara crowed from the pilots seat, "Good shootin, Momma,"

"Not so bad yourself, Sara girl," Zoë replied with a grin.

Allan looked out the bridge windows at the two orange and white parachutes descending in the brightening sky, "We better go pick those two up before they get to any mischief on the ground."

"Good idea, Husband," Zoë replied.

"How you doing?" Mal's voice crackled across the com.

"All targets splashed," Allan replied, "You?"

"Two fighters and their transport. Hit kinda hard but it looks like it might have been survivable. Gonna go check it out."

"Copy that Mal. We'll be with you directly. Soon as we pick up the two fighter jocks who ejected."

"See ya soon," Mal replied.

Allan turned to his daughter, "Lets go get em'."

Sara nodded and began preparing the ship for landing. Allan grabbed the internal com, "Jeff... meet Zoë in the bay. Heavy arms. We got a couple of hundan's to pick up."

"On the way, Uncle Alan," Jefferson replied.

Allan turned back to where his wife was grinning at him.

"What?"

"Hundan's?"

"Hey, I'm bound to pick up a word or two hanging around Jayne, you know."

Zoë grinned and rose from her seat. She gave Allan a quick kiss and headed for the cargo bay.

Allan stepped behind the pilot's chair and kissed his daughter on the top of her head while she landed the ship in a clearing near where the two pilots had come down.

Sara looked up at her father, "Dad?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Can I paint the kills on the hull?"

Allan couldn't reply. He was laughing too hard.

-

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN:

-

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Eight

-

Zoë lowered Sara Jane's ramp cautiously. Somewhere near where they had landed were two men who minutes before had been trying to blow them out of the sky. Instead they had returned the favor. They might be a bit upset about that.

Zoë looked over at the young man who would be accompanying her in the search, "You up for this, Jeff?"

"Lead the way Aunt Zoë," Jefferson Reynolds replied as he hefted the assault rifle in his hands. Zoë was glad to see he was wearing body armor and a pistol as well.

The sun was just rising but it was still fairly dark. But it wouldn't remain so for long. They had to move.

The pair set out from the ship in the direction Zoë thought the two shot down pilots might be. Jeff held up a small device and pointed in a slightly different direction.

"Hundred meters that way," Jeff whispered, pointing with the muzzle of his rifle.

"How?" Zoë whispered in reply.

"Olivia loaned me one o' the 'tricorders'," Jeff grinned. Zoë looked at the small screen showing two small blips. One stationary and another moving toward the first.

"Let's go," Zoë hissed.

On silent feet, they crept through the forest. Their footfalls muffled but the needles fallen from the numerous evergreens. Soon they heard hushed voices

"... Get me out of this gorram tree..."

"Hold your horses," hissed a second voice.

Zoë peeked around a large tree in front of her and almost laughed. Hanging thirty feet in the air from her snagged parachute hung a very pissed off woman. Below her stood an Asian man, trying to figure out how to get his partner out of the tree. They were both dressed in the lightweight EVA suits fighter pilots tended to wear in case they had to bail out in the black.

Zoë stepped into the clear, her mares leg pointed at the man looking up at his partner.

"Mornin... looks like you folks are in a bit of a pickle."

The man whipped around and tried to pull a pistol from his shoulder holster. The sharp crack of a gunshot stopped him in his tracks as a bullet struck the ground at his feet. Smoke still drifting from the muzzle of his rifle, Jeff stepped into the open next to Zoë.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," Jeff snarled.

"Hands in the air... both o' you," Zoë ordered.

Reluctantly they complied.

With Jeff covering her, Zoë removed the automatic from the man's shoulder holster and ordered the woman in the tree to slowly pull hers out and drop it. With a growl, she complied. Zoë was surprised to see that she wasn't of Sinic decent and had blonde hair. She also looked to be nearly Zoë's own age.

After retrieving the pistols, Zoë shoved the man a few steps to his left and nodded once. Without warning, Jeff activated the laser unit clipped to the bottom of the barrel on his rifle and scythed through the parachute risers.

With a yelp of surprise, the woman pilot landed on top of her partner in a heap. Neither was seriously injured but both were a bit banged up.

"Now that we have your undivided attention," Zoë began, "Time to make this official. You are both bound by law."

"Gorram, Alliance Qingwa cao de liumang," muttered the woman.

Jeff thought Zoë's eyes were going to spout lightning, "What did you call me?"

"I said you're a gorram Alliance bitch."

"You're lucky I don't shoot you here and now," Zoë growled as she hauled the slightly shorter woman to her feet by the front of her suit.

The woman pilot glared at Zoë, noting the badge on her shirt, "Gorram Purple Belly..."

Jeff winced at the punch his aunt threw. The woman pilot hit the ground hard.

"I may be the law around here but I sure ain't no Purple Belly," Zoë snarled. "Sides, 'Liance ain't what it was."

"Whatever," the woman replied, hand on her jaw.

Zoë pulled her roughly to her feet. With a click, she was handcuffed with her hands behind her.

Jeff motioned to the other pilot with the muzzle of his rifle, "On your feet."

With a glare, the pilot got to his feet., Jeff handcuffed him.

Zoë spun the pair around and shoved the man between the shoulder blades. "Start walkin."

XXXXXXXXXX

The captain of the pirate ship blinked the blood out of his eyes. With a groan he began looking around what was left of the bridge of his ship. The windows were shattered and his crew weren't far behind the glass. His pilot moved fitfully still strapped into his seat. The co-pilot looked dead. As did his gunner. A noise outside the ship drew his attention. Another boat was landing outside. It looked like a Firefly. Before he could even swear, the Captain passed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Air ambulances had landed next to the crashed transport, turned pirate ship. The four survivors of the crew had been airlifted to the hospital in New Edmonton under heavy guard.

Sara Jane had landed next to Serenity near the crash site. One of Simon's colleagues at the hospital had responded with the ambulances and had properly set and casted Allan's broken wrist.

Now more comfortable, he stood next to his daughter, guarding the two prisoners while Zoë and a recently arrived Jacob Buford conferred outside. The crash site was just barely inside Edmonton County and was in Jacobs jurisdiction. Jeff had fetched him along with several deputies using one of the shuttles.

Mal strode into the bay, trailed by his son. He was in a mood and Jeff hoped to keep his father from just shooting the pair.

Looking up from where she sat on the deck, the woman swore under her breath when she saw Mal's long brown coat.

"You in charge?" Mal asked as he kneeled in front of the woman.

"What's it to you?"

"Seein as your captain ain't gonna be out o' surgery for a while, looks like I need to speak at someone outta you lot. Seein as you ain't Chinese, you might feel like talkin more than the rest o' the Triad folks we got locked up in town."

"Triad? We ain't no part o' some ben tiansheng de yi dui rou, Triad. We do piracy, sure. Only Alliance targets... well, not so much anymore."

Mal's face hardened slightly, "What do you mean? Triad round these parts been after me and mine the last week. Got intel they were calling in an armed ship to blow up my home and them of my family. Then lo and behold, you folks show up."

The woman's eyes got a wide as saucers for a moment as that information sunk in.

Her partner looked very nervous. Allan looked at him sharply, "Seems like one of you has been misled here," The older man stated, "Looks like it was blondie here."

"You telling me that the target wasn't some Purple Belly secret lab workin on bio-weapons?"

"Bi-zu!" snarled the other pilot.

"The plot thickens," Allan said. He looked at Mal, "Where's River?"

"Right here," she replied as she glided into the bay. River stopped next to where Mal was kneeling and smiled at the older woman, "Captain Helga Freeman. Formerly of the independent aerospace forces. Thirteen kills. Has been working on the rim as a pilot for hire and sometimes pirate ever since the war ended. Last five years working for Captain Richard Wu. Pirate. Also another former Independent. Pre-Miranda, was very active all over the system. Now, has been mostly been eradicating slavers on the rim. Unknown to Captain Freeman, the slaves rescued were not released but turned over to various Triads to be re-sold..."

"He chusheng zajiao de zanghuo!" Helga screamed at the man cuffed beside her, "Let me loose! I'll kill him myself!"

The other pilot recoiled in fear. He believed every word Helga had just said.

Allan looked at Mal and smiled slightly. Now they had someone who would help them.

Freeman was so angry at the other pilot, she hadn't realized that River had said things that no one could have known.

Allan dragged the other prisoner away from Freeman. Even handcuffed, she looked like she was trying to figure out a way to kill the man.

"What did Captain Wu tell you about where you were attacking?" Allan asked Helga.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked around at the people who had gathered. Zoë had returned with Jacob after hearing the shouting. She put her arm around Sara and smiled reassuringly. River stared at the pilot with her dark eyes, almost like they were looking into her soul. Little did Helga know, that was damn close to what was really happening.

Jeff stood beside his father. Helga did notice the resemblance between the boy and the man wearing what was obviously an Independent issue browncoat. As well as the girl looking a great deal like the cop who had found them in the woods.

Helga made her decision, "I'll tell you everything. Soon as you tell me who in the gorram hell managed to shoot me down."

Zoë and Sara shared a look and Sara giggled. Then the teen smiled and said, "We did."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Feds had arrived with a shuttle and had taken the other pirate pilot into custody. Zoë told them that she needed to hang onto the other one for interrogation since she had decided to cooperate.

River returned to Serenity with Mal and took off for home. Sara and Jeff followed with Sara Jane while Zoë and Allan guarded Helga in the cargo bay.

"Kids good," The pilot commented after she heard Sara call over the com to Becca that they had landed.

"Takes after her Daddy," Zoë replied, looking over at Allan.

"So, she was flyin?"

"Yes," Allan replied, holding up his casted wrist, "If not for this, I would have been. Probably the only reason we're talking right now. Sara's good but she's not quite as good as her old man... yet."

"Damn," Helga said quietly.

"Where'd you serve?" Zoë asked.

"All over. Was on Hera at the end. Niao se dub doo gway, Command pulled us out at the last minute. Left the ground pounders to fend for themselves... poor hundans. Bunch of us tried to launch anyway. High ups had the gorram marines hold us at gunpoint so we couldn't get in our angels..." Helga trailed off.

Zoë's eyes got that haunted look Allan recognized whenever she thought of the valley. "You tried to launch?" Zoë asked after a moment.

Helga nodded, "Yep. Broke our hearts what happened after."

"Broke more than that on me and the Cap'n." Zoë whispered.

"Tian xiaode," The pilot replied, "You were in the valley?"

Zoë nodded.

"Captain Reynolds and my wife were the last survivors of their platoon and ended up in command of the all the Browncoats left in the valley," Allan said.

"Wu de tyen ah..." Helga trailed off.

Zoë stared at the blonde woman sitting on the deck before her. After a few moment's contemplation she glanced at her husband. After seventeen years of marriage, they could each almost read each others minds. Allan nodded slightly.

Zoë holstered her gun and glared at the woman, "I'm willing to cut you a little slack on account of your past. That said. You do anything to threaten me and mine. I'll scatter your brains all over the bulkheads... dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran."

Zoë grabbed the woman's arm, "On your feet," she ordered.

As soon as she was standing, Zoë undid the handcuffs. Gratefully, Helga rubbed her wrists.

"What now?"

"How about you tell us all you know about your mission," said Allan.

"Deal. One request though."

"What's that?" Zoë asked.

"I really need to use the head," Helga grinned sheepishly.

Zoë actually cracked a slight grin as she led the woman in the direction of the passenger head in the common area.

XXXXXXXXXX

Helga sat on one side of the table in Sara Jane's galley. On the other side sat Allan, Zoë, Mal, River, Jacob and Captain Vincent. Jeff, Sara and Becca sat with Kaylee in the lounge.

"Must say. I've never seen a Firefly quite this nice," The captured pilot remarked.

"Sara Jane's an ought four," Allan replied, "Third one off the line."

"I heard Blue Sun was building them again. Always wondered why."

"Because before I retired, I was the boss at Blue Sun. I like Fireflys."

Helga looked shocked, "Guess you got a little coin then?"

"Might say that," Mal cut off, "Now you mind tellin us how you came to be attacking our homes?"

"Cap'n was a Browncoat. Ran a blockade runner during the war. Went pirate after. I hooked up about five years ago. He'd stopped attackin Alliance shipping by then and was just doing the odd bit o' smuggling. Told me he had a right hatred o' slavers. Every time we'd run across some. Me and the boys would launch in our Angels and knock out any weapons and disable the engines. Then the Captain would dock and the crew would board. Rescue the slaves and a bit later transfer em' to another ship... always told me that the other ship would be turnin em' over to the Feds."

Across the table, River nodded slightly.

"What about this... mission?" Captain Vincent asked.

"Told us... well, me anyway. Some old Alliance hardliners were workin on bio-weapons and the like. Wanted to overthrow the sitting government. Take us back to the bad old days."

"And you believed him?' Allan asked.

"Yep. Had no reason not to. Captain got me outta jail five years back. Got pinched when the ship I was crewin got caught smuggling. I'd just come on as pilot the stop before so they didn't charge me with much. Mostly fines. Didn't have any coin so I was sitting in lockup. Cap'n came in, paid the fine's and got me out."

"How come?" Mal asked.

"He'd dug up six Angels from somewhere. Needed someone who knew how to fly and fight em' and how to teach his crew how to do the same. I took the job."

"So, you never knew your captain was working for the Triads?" Jacob asked.

"No, Sir," Helga replied indignantly, "I'd a been outta there in a heartbeat iffin' I'd known that... gorram huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo," she finished with a growl.

"Truthful," River said after a beat.

"Huh?" Helga asked.

"Does your captain have a list of his contacts?" Allan asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I reckon so. Probably in his quarters."

"I got my boys goin through the wreck now," Jacob remarked, "With some help from Captain Vincent's men. We'll find it."

"What happens to me now?" Helga asked.

"I've been going over the sensor records," Allan said after a moment. "Looks like you didn't fire during our little engagement."

"Didn't. Let the young bucks have a go first. Sure as hell didn't expect a Firefly to be a gunboat."

"What about the fella we caught with you?"

"He's the XO. Hung back too but since he's the the number two man on the ship. He's gonna know all kinds o' interesting stuff."

"What do you think?" Zoë asked Jacob.

"Ain't broke no laws on Boros... as of yet."

"She was in possession of an illegally armed spacecraft..." Captain Vincent trailed off.

"We don't know it was actually armed," Allan pointed out, "Since it didn't actually fire anything. Besides, all that's left of it is a smoking hole in the ground..."

"What are you playin at here, Allan?" Mal asked.

Allan smiled, "Blue Sun is always looking for good pilots."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan rubbed his eyes. He'd been able to grab a quick nap but he, along with everyone else had been up for nearly twenty-four hours. Even their semi-prisoner, Helga Freeman was out cold in one of the passenger dorms.

A cup of coffee in his hands, Allan wandered down into the cargo bay. He stopped and smiled. The smile was a surprise to himself even, considering what he was seeing. Laying on a cargo net in the corner was Jeff Reynolds, fast asleep. Along with someone else.

That someone else was Sara. She was cuddled up next to Jeff, head on his chest while his arm was protectively around her shoulders.

Inara walked up the ramp, yawning. She and Simon had returned from Capital City a few hours previous with the younger children. Quietly, Inara made her way across the deck to where Allan was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"That looks very familiar," Inara whispered.

"It does?" Allan asked.

"About seventeen years ago. The U-day bar fight at Sadie's. We got back after Jacob sorted things out and we found you and Zoë in a similar position," Inara finished with a demure smile.

Allan smiled, "I remember that night. Was also the same night Jayne said he loved River."

"Yes."

Allan sat down on the stairs, "Before Sara's kidnapping, I would have been... pissed if I'd found them like that. Now? As long as they take it slow and don't hurt each other... I'm just happy for them."

"Not many fathers would be that... open about things," Inara replied.

"Never said I was normal," Allan said with a grin.

"None of us are, I'm afraid," Inara said, matching Allan's grin.

Allan turned serious for a moment, "Life can be too short. I seem to be the exception to the rule... hence the not normal. But... as long as Sara is happy. That's all I care about," Allan stifled another yawn.

"When was the last time you slept?" Inara asked. Putting her hands on her hips.

"Dozed for about twenty minutes an hour ago," Allan replied, sheepishly.

"Go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on our guest."

"You don't mind?"

"Go." Inara ordered. "I have a feeling things are coming to a head. Might need the sleep. Right now it looks like our children have the right idea."

"Okay, Inara. I'll be on the sofa in the galley lounge. Come get me in a few hours."

"I will, Allan."

with a smile and a nod, Allan trudged up the stairs and hopefully a few hours sleep.

-

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN:

-

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Eight

-

"No one's talkin," Jayne grumbled as he dropped heavily into the chair opposite Zoë's desk.

"Didn't reckon anyone would," She replied tiredly, "Part o' their code tells em a thunderbolt or some other go-se will strike em' down they talk to the law."

"Most of em' are gorram kids. No idea how the verse really works."

"I know, Jayne. You ever find out anything about that other thing we discussed?"

Jayne smiled slightly, "That I did."

"You gonna keep me in suspense?"

"Jus' makin a dramatic pause..."

The look on Zoë's face told Jayne she wasn't amused. Jayne cleared his throat.

"Seems our City Manager ain't quite who he says he is."

"That so?"

"Yep. Got his name changed all legal like a couple of years back. Mr. Robert Huang used to be Robert Nona."

"Who's Robert Nona?"

"Seems Mr. Nona was th' Deputy Mayor o' New Beijing on Shinon a few years back. Ran afoul o' a Triad there running a pretty big syndicate. Bribin officials and the like. He got the evidence to shut em' down. Made him a marked man."

"So he changes his name and runs to the border."

"My guess."

"If he is so dead set against the triads... why's he fightin me?"

"Because I'm scared," said a voice behind them.

Jayne and Zoë jumped to their feet, hands flashing to their sidearms. Robert Huang stood his ground and held up his hands, "Sorry... The dispatcher was away from her desk."

Zoë wasn't happy and it showed on her face, "Looks like we need to have a little talk."

Huang sighed, "You are correct. This charade has gone on long enough..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight," Zoë said, "The reason you've been fightin me on police matters is because you thought that if we got too close, the Triad from Shinon would find you?"

"Not my best idea ever. But I have a family to protect. My daughter is only eight."

"And mine is sixteen!" Zoë thundered, "If I'd had the resources I needed, this would a never happened! We wouldn't have dead civilians and a bunch o' kids who think it's just shiny bein part o' a gang!"

"My kids is just eight and ten," Jayne said quietly, "I can understand your side but this has gone way beyond protectin your own when it threatens others."

"I know that now," Huang said, hanging his head in shame.

"I want the budget unfrozen," Zoë stated.

"Done."

"And your resignation on the chairman o' the city council's desk tomorrow mornin."

"You can't be serious..."

"I am. The only reason I ain't inclined to rat you out to the Triad myself is cause o' your family. But that's as far as my charity goes."

"I'd take the offer iffin' I was you," Jayne said.

Huang looked like he had aged ten years in as many minutes. Finally he nodded, "I'll resign."

"Get out of my office."

Huang jumped to his feet and left without looking back. Zoë sighed and leaned back in her chair. Jayne just looked at his friend and boss, "You okay, Zoë?"

"Will be once this is all behind us. Hear anything from the surveillance team?"

"Not in the last few hours. Was gonna go check on em' in a bit."

"We'll go now."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Somethin ain't right," Jayne said as Zoë stopped her ground car behind the black van parked in a alley around the corner from the Triad's base of operations.

Trusting Jayne's judgment, Zoë drew her weapon as soon as she exited. Jayne had his gun to hand as well.

The hair on the back of Jane's neck was standing up. The van's power unit should be operating to power the surveillance gear. It was silent.

Slowly, Jane slid down the side of the vehicle. Placing his hand on the latch, he slid the side door open."

"Cao!"

Zoë stepped up beside him, "Go-se."

The three Alliance techs inside were dead.

"Wrecked the equipment," Jayne commented. His eyes taking in the smashed electronics.

"No hope they didn't get the data?"

Jayne carefully checked the data storage unit, "Smashed all to hell. No sign o' any data sticks either. Kaylee or Allan might be able to recover something from the smashed bits but it'll take time."

Zoë nodded once and pulled out her com unit. She punched in the code for Captain Vincent.

A moment later, the Fed officer appeared on the small devices screen, "Chief Bryant, What can I do for you?"

"Just swung by to check on the surveillance team... They're dead."

"What!"

"Shot to rags, equipment too."

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!"

Zoë agreed with the sentiment, "Jane and I are here now. You better... Gun!"

Years of training are what saved Vincent's life. Zoë spotted the muzzle of a gun on the small screen as it moved up next to the officers head and she had called out a warning..

Vincent threw himself backwards in his chair, tipping it over. He had been eating lunch in a small outdoor cafe. A gunshot went off and the bullet missed his head by scant inches.

While a big man, Vincent had been a gymnast in college and he continued his backwards roll onto his feet. His own gun appearing in his hand. A second shot sounded on the street and the would be assassin fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

A moment later, Vincent was on the screen again, "Thanks Chief. I owe you for that one."

Zoë nodded, "You at Maxine's Cafe?"

"Yes."

"I'll get an ambulance and units to you."

"Thank you. Perp is wounded but he'll live. If you don't mind, I'm calling in reinforcements from Capital City."

"I think we're gonna need em'. Looks like the Triad just declared war."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later a council of war was being held in the conference room of the sheriff's department.

"What do we have so far?" Jacob Buford asked.

"Looks like the surveillance team was ambushed," Jayne began, "Automatic weapons, small caliber. Must o' had brass catchers since there were no shell casings at the scene."

"The data?" Captain Vincent asked.

"Wiped, then smashed," Allan replied from where he sat next to his wife., "No way to tell what they may have picked up from the bugs."

"Are the bugs still in place?" asked Lt. Sasha Sanford, the leader of the special response team sent from Capital City.

"Yes. I've got one of my security specialists setting up new links as we speak. The monitoring station will be in a more secured location," Allan replied.

"I'm... leery of using a private company's security team to set up this," Lt. Sanford said.

"Mrs. Schneider has been sworn in as a deputy by the Sheriff," Captain Vincent replied.

"We're not counrty hicks here, Lieutenant," Zoë commented, "We do know what we are doing."

"I doubt they's using the warehouse now," Jayne said from further down the table. "Likely got a 'nother base they's can use."

"I agree," Lucy Lee said.

"I've got a couple of computer experts trying to track any other properties owned by the sham corporation we found. Hopefully they can find something," Allan said smiling

XXXXXXXXXX

The aforementioned computer experts were huddled over the cortex terminal in Allan's study. Computer data flew by almost too fast to read.

"Aunt River, how can you read that so fast?" Sara asked.

"Years of practice," she replied.

"It's giving me a headache."

River smiled at her niece as her fingers flew across the keyboard, "I must commend you."

"For what?" Sara asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"For listening to Jefferson the other night and not forcing the sex issue," River grinned.

Sara grumbled something under her breath.

"Heard that."

Sara stuck out her tongue and River giggled.

Changing the subject from her love life, Sara asked a question.

"What do you think of our guest?"

"Helga? She is confused and a little frightened but she hides it well. She has done bad things in the past but we all have at one time or another. Bobbie will keep her in line."

"I think she was surprised that it was me and Mom that shot her down."

'No doubt," River grinned.

"Seems nice enough..."

"She is. Best we keep here here for the moment. I do not wish for her to find her way to the hospital and undo all my Brother's work on her former captain."

"I can see that. I'd be right pissed if I thought I was helping folks and it turned out they were just being sent to a different slave market."

"Indeed. Your parents and I, have no tolerance for slavers. Taken out a few in our day."

"Momma doesn't talk about those days much."

"Some were good days. Some were not... ah, ha," River smiled.

"What is it?"

"Traced other real estate belonging to our phantom corporation. There is a large holding outside of town in the new industrial park."

"Not many folks around there. Good choice."

"For them. Not us. Too easy to watch the approaches."

"At night it isn't," Sara grinned.

"You are correct."

"We better call Mom."

"You do that. It will be dark soon and I need to have Kaylee and Simon watch my children. Then I need to change into something more appropriate for kicking pi-gu."

XXXXXXXXXX

The New Edmonton Industrial park was three miles outside of town, near the Maglev line to Capital City. The complex of prefab metal buildings housed everything from a small electronics manufacturer to a meat packing plant. The building everyone was interested in was listed as an import/export concern.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong with this place?" Zoë asked her husband after handing him the electronic binoculars.

"Hmmm, nearly full parking lot. A shuttle on the pad out back and perhaps the obviously armed men wandering around outside?" Allan said sarcastically, "And since it is a Sunday night..."

"No one should be here," Zoë finished.

"Exactly," Allan replied, "We got the warrant yet?"

"Annie just called. It's on the way."

Allan nodded and took another look around. He had a commanding view from his perch on top of a nearby warehouse.

"You good to handle this part?" Zoë asked.

"I'm good. Better send my spotter up," Allan replied as he patted the barrel of his nearly five hundred year old Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle.

"I'll send her up," Zoë said before kissing her husband.

Allan smiled, "Be careful."

"I will."

Zoë headed for the ladder that led off the roof. A moment later, Sara's head appeared in the darkening twilight. She was wearing black cargo pants and a navy blue long sleeved polo shirt. Allan could see the outline of body armor under her shirt. The teenager carried River's old sniper rifle.

"Hey, Dad," Sara whispered as she laid out a foam pad next to her father.

"And where did you get that rifle?"

"Aunt River," Sara replied as she lay prone next to her father and settled herself behind the electronic scope.

"I'm gonna have to speak with her," Allan grumbled as he looked through the scope of his own rifle. He remembered that the last time he had fired Big Bertha as he called the weapon in anger had been nearly seventeen years ago. A time before he and Zoë had married. Allan had still kept in practice with the big rifle over the years, however.

"She has one of the Rail Guns," Sara replied, "Said I could use Sally here."

"I didn't know she had named it."

"Aunt River said she named her, right after you gave it to her."

Allan grinned at his daughter.

Allan's ear piece crackled with Zoë's voice, "Snipers, check in."

"Sniper, one, ready," Allan replied.

"Two, ready as well," said River's voice.

"Three's set," Jayne replied. He had the other Rail gun.

"Four's hot," Jimmy Buford replied.

Each sniper had a side of the building. Only Allan and Jimmy were perched on buildings and therefore closer to the target. River and Jayne were hidden in the undergrowth nearly five hundred yards away on opposite corners. Well out of sight of the patrolling men outside the building.

Half a mile away, three Alliance armored cars waited. Two carried Lt. Sanford's Assault team. The third carried Zoë, Mal, Israel, Captain Vincent, Jacob Buford and Lucy Lee. Everyone on the ground wore heavy tactical body armor and helmets.

"Over watch to command," said Olivia.

"Go," replied Zoë.

"Sensors are showing approximately eighty five people in the building. About sixty are clustered in one spot. The rest are spread out more but concentrated in the front."

"You think they got slaves in there, Zoë?" Jayne's voice asked.

"Might have. That shuttle out back can carry thirty at a time if you pack em' in tight enough."

"I'm uploading the data to your readers," Olivia said. Next to Allan, his small data pad lit up with the sensor imagery.

"Command to Sara Jane."

"Go, Zoë," replied Bobbie Sutherland's voice.

"We go in five. Get ready to lift if we need it."

"Copy. Standing by."

On the bridge of the Firefly, Bobbie looked over at her co-pilot, "You ready, Jeff?"

"Yep," The young man replied.

"I'll head for the engine room then", Becca Tam stated. It had taken considerable persuasion to convince Simon to allow his daughter to go on the mission. Only agreeing if he was allowed to go as well as medic. Just in case anyone needed medical attention.

Likewise, the younger children were all on Serenity with Inara behind the controls and Kaylee in the engine room. Helga had been entrusted with assisting Inara as a sign of good faith. There was however, a Deputy Sheriff along to keep an eye on her.

Sara Jane was tasked with backup in case something happened. Five deputies waited in the cargo bay and the weapons system was armed and ready.

Serenity would take off if Sara Jane did. Their job was to keep a sensor eye on the area if Sara Jane had to drop into the fight. Also it was to keep the kids safe in case the Triad tried another attack on Serenity Acres.

As the clock wound down, Allan glanced over at his daughter, "You up for this?"

Sara nodded, "I'll cover you."

"Shoot if you have to."

"I will."

Satisfied Sara would, Allan began to line up his first shot, "Gonna be messy," he commented.

"I know."

Allan didn't necessarily want to kill the young man he had in his sights. He would try for a non fatal shot but with the big gun it was unlikely. Even if he went for a limb shot. The big round would amputate whatever he hit.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"The sentry on our side... think you can get him in somewhere non fatal?"

"In my sleep," Sara replied.

Allan looked over and saw the serious look on his daughters face. He came to a decision.

"When they give the go order. Take out one of his knees. Soon as they know we're here, I'll take out the shuttle with Bertha."

"Got it, Dad," Sara said as she lined up her shot.

"Command to all units... Execute!"

-

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN: One more to go....

-

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Eleven

-

"... Command to all units... Execute!"

With Zoë's voice giving the order over their earpieces, Four triggers were pulled.

River was the first to fire. The only sound was the crack of the nearly hypersonic rail gun round streaking through the air. The sentry on her side of the warehouse died in a spray of blood.

Likewise, Jayne's target was down with just as much gore.

Jimmy Buford's standard rifle barked and his man went down with a center mass shot.

Last to fire was Sara. She fired a split second after Jimmy, her borrowed rifle quietly chugging. Her target made a bit of a fuss as his left knee exploded from the high velocity eight millimeter round.

As all four sentries fell, three military spec armored cars roared down the road. Tires screeching to a halt in front of the building. First out was Lt. Sanford.

Allan kept an eye on his portable screen. The data from the life form sensor showed activity. Just as the assault team kicked in the front door of the warehouse, three men could be seen running from the rear, heading for the shuttle parked in back.

Allan pulled his trigger and Bertha roared.

The heavy, armor piercing round went through the shuttle's windscreen like it wasn't even there. The men had nearly reached the shuttle when Allan's second shot found the shuttle's fuel tank.

"Ye-Soo, Daddy!" Sara exclaimed as she shook the ringing from her ears. Pieces and parts of the shuttle were still raining down all over the industrial park. The concussion had nearly knocked them from their perch.

"Nice shot, Da-shu," River said over the earpieces.

"I aim to please," Allan replied.

"More like aim to blow shit up," Jayne chuckled.

Just then, gunfire erupted from the warehouse and several of Lt. Sanford's team went down.

Zoë, Mal, Israel, Captain Vincent, Jacob and Lucy were pinned down behind their armored car as the hail of bullets increased.

Allan shifted his aim. Beside him, So did Sara. The loading dock doors opened and ten armed men exited, trying to flank the officers assaulting the building. Unknown to them, they were in the center of Allan and Sara's sights.

Father and daughter fired simultaneously. And one man fell with a chest wound and another's chest disappeared from the impact of Allan's big rifle.

It was over in seconds and ten men lay dead or dying. Allan looked over at Sara, "You okay?"

"Shiny. Hundan's were trying to shoot my Mother."

Allan nodded, "Sniper One to Sara Jane. Officers down. Need armed medical."

"On the way, Allan," Bobbie's voice replied over the earpieces. Fifteen miles away, Sara Jane rose into the air, followed by Serenity.

Gunfire was sporadic now. The assault team had forced their way into the building. Additional officers were arriving in their patrol vehicles.

"Snipers, move in," Zoë ordered.

Allan set down his rifle and moved quickly to the ladder to the ground. Sara put her hand on his shoulder, "Where are going?"

"You heard your Mother..."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Sara..."

"Either we both go or no one goes. You're not as fast as you used to be Dad. Need someone to watch your back."

Allan nodded once and slid down the ladder. At the bottom, he grabbed his tactical vest. The one that said Sheriff on it. Seconds later, Sara slid down behind him and donned her own vest.

"Back door. Need to check on the ones taken out when I blew the shuttle."

"Lead the way, Dad."

Allan keyed his com, "Sniper One and One 'A' moving to the rear."

"Copy, Baby," Zoë replied, "Take care of our girl."

"More like she's taking care of me," Allan replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Using the building for cover, Allan and Sara carefully made their way closer to the rear of the warehouse. The area was lit from the lingering fire consuming the remains of the large shuttle that Allan had destroyed.

Pistols out and ready, He and Sara advanced the thirty yards to the wreckage.

Inside the building, shouting and screams could be heard. Two men lay on the ground. Alive but severely injured from the blast. One had been thrown against the building.

"Where's the third?" Sara asked.

"Keep an eye out," Allan ordered as he knelt to check one of the injured men. Sara glanced around carefully, more yelling could be heard from inside the building. Eyes dazzled by the lingering fire, Sara didn't see the arm snake out and grab her until it was too late.

"Daddy!"

Allan whipped around, and then froze. A rather battered middle aged Asian man stood with one arm around Sara's neck and his free hand holding a gun to her head.

The man was using Sara as a shield and was slowly backing away. "Drop the gun, girl."

Sara looked at her father and he nodded. Sara's pistol clattered to the concrete

"Don't move." Allan warned.

"I think I'll be leaving," The man replied. "She will ensure that I do."

Out of the corner of his eye, Allan saw movement and the flash of steel. He actually grinned and adjusted his aim slightly. "If I were you, I'd set that gun down nice and easy and let her go. If not, you will die."

"I have a hostage."

"You do," Allan replied calmly, "However you forgot one thing. I can still see your head. And I can put a bullet between your eyes."

"I doubt it. No one is that good."

"He is," Sara whispered.

The man was becoming nervous as he slowly backed away, still holding Sara. Allan's gun tracked unerringly.

"If you shoot me, there's a chance I'll flinch and pull the trigger anyway," the man hissed.

"That pistol is double action. First trigger pull takes twice the effort. I can see from here that the hammer isn't back. And besides, I can shoot you through the eye socket and at this range, the bullet will sever your brain stem. No nerve impulses, no trigger pull."

The man was clearly frightened now, "I'll shoot her... I mean it!"

And if you do, there won't be enough left of you to identify unless we use DNA," Allan growled.

"I'm warning you... stay back!"

Zoë rounded the corner and skidded to a stop, Lucy beside her. Two more pistols aimed at the man holding Sara.

"Drop the gun, Mister," Zoë ordered. Her voice was eerily calm. If the man knew Zoë at all he should have been very afraid.

In the background, the sound of an approaching ship could be heard. Sara Jane was arriving.

The man was so intent at staring down Allan, Zoë and Lucy, he didn't notice a slight black clad figure move up behind him. A figure that moved on silent feet and carried a meter long katana.

And he never would notice anything else again as his head separated from his shoulders, landing with a wet thud on the ground as his body joined it.

"Eww! Aunt River!" Sara exclaimed as blood splashed on her.

River just grinned.

Before Sara could do anything else, Zoë rushed forward and pulled Sara into her arms, "What in the gorram hell were you doing?" The words were directed at Allan.

"Not Dad's fault, Mom. Came up in my blind spot." Sara stated. The one lingering symptom remaining from Sara's injuries received eighteen months before when she had been kidnapped, was a blind spot in her peripheral vision on the right side. By sheer luck the now dead man had grabbed her on that side. If he'd been on the left, Sara would have seen him.

Allan just looked at River, "Took you long enough."

"Had to make it dramatic," she replied.

Allan reached out and pulled River into a hug and grinned, "You and you last second sword work."

"It's my specialty," River replied before she broke Allan's hug and hugged her niece.

"Thanks, Aunt River," Sara whispered.

"Welcome, Little one."

"Little one? I'm taller than you are!" Sara exclaimed.

River just giggled and tousled Sara's hair. Then she turned, "Jayne's coming."

A second later, Jayne jogged around the corner, "Building's secure. Got 'bout twenty folks inside, were headed fer the slave markets."

"Okay, Jayne," Zoë replied, switching back from mom mode to cop mode, "Get em' checked out. How many we got down on our side?"

"Three of the Feds are wounded. Nothin real bad," Jayne looked down slightly, "Jacob took a hit. Leg. Reckon he'll be okay but off his feet for a while."

"Let's get this mess cleaned up. Them that survived medical treatment and our own patched up. Still lots to do," Zoë ordered.

XXXXXXXXXX

After all was said and done, Zoë had been appalled. After being treated for his injuries from the shuttle explosion, the so called 'Mountain Master' of the Triad turned out to be the junior member of the City council, Samuel Chan.

In an effort to avoid more severe punishment, he had admitted to everything. His confession was shown to the other Triad members in custody and they in turn began spilling their guts.

The corruption went very far. The slaves found in the warehouse were scheduled to be picked up by the ship that Serenity shot down. Several law enforcement officials in Capital City were implicated as well as a few prominent local businessmen in New Edmonton.

According to Captain Vincent, his unit would be able to make arrests all over Boros and even off world. The trials would take months to prepare and nearly half of the accused were looking at a minimum, life sentences on the federal charges. On local charges, more than a few of the defendants were facing a noose.

It looked like it was over. However the aftermath looked to be almost as much trouble as the fight itself.

Over the last week, and a half nine local young men had been killed. And another twenty arrested. Their families were beyond angry at how this could have happened.

Zoë spent the next three days detailing what the Triad had done and how many they had killed and tried to kill. The situation made the cortex news waves all over the 'Verse.

After a a couple of days worth of news conferences and dealing with distraught parents, Zoë wanted to crawl under a rock.

With the immediate threat contained, Bobbie, Israel and Olivia headed back to Londinium. The older kids returned to school and tried to get back to normal.

Four days after the assault on the warehouse, Allan walked into the police department and found Zoë screaming at one her officers.

Allan winced as he heard a few of the more choice words coming through the closed door to Zoë's office.

"What did he do?" Allan asked.

Lucy lee stepped up next to Allan, "Wrecked a patrol car. Wasn't even his fault." She replied, worriedly.

Allan nodded once and walked directly to his wife's office and wrenched the door open. Mid-tirade, Zoë stopped yelling. She just glared at her husband.

"You, me, lunch, now," Allan stated.

"Allan..."

"Now!"

The young officer cringed and stepped back. Lucy reached through the open door and yanked him into the squad room.

Zoë stared daggers at Allan, breathing heavily. Suddenly her shoulders dropped and Allan stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Zoë stood shaking in his arms. Lucy quietly closed the door.

"Calmed down now?" Allan asked quietly.

"Gettin there..." Zoë whispered back.

"I think you need a vacation."

"You think?" Zoë replied sarcastically, "Damn right I do but I can't..."

"Yes you can," Allan replied.

"The case..."

"Is being handled by the sheriff's department and the Feds. Jayne can handle the rest of the paperwork. Besides, Jacob looks much more heroic doing cortex interviews standing on crutches."

Zoë chuckled slightly at that. Then frowned, "Sara's in school..."

"In case, you forgot, her holiday break starts tomorrow. Christmas is in three days."

"But..."

"Zoë. You have been under an immense amount of stress the last few weeks. Hell, we haven't had the most stress free time the last couple of years as is. This stress is going to burn you out. Your yelling at Jason proves it."

Zoë shuddered and nodded, "Don't know why you put up with me."

"Maybe cause you're so good in bed?" Allan grinned.

Zoë smacked him on the arm and cracked a grin, "Figures, your mind would go for the gutter."

"That's why you married me."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few quick waves, Zoë exited her office and stepped into the squad room, Allan following. She looked over to where Jason Briggs was writing his accident report. Zoë crossed the room to stand in front of the young man.

"Jason?"

"Y... yes chief?"

Zoë smiled, "Sorry I was yellin at you. Know it wasn't your fault. Just glad you ain't hurt."

"Thanks, Chief," he replied, obviously relieved.

Zoë turned to the rest of the office, "Got a couple of announcements," Zoë began, "Seems some folks around here are thinkin with all the go-se happin o' late... I'm a might stressed," Zoë looked at her husband as she said the last part.

"That said," She continued, "That would be right. As of this moment, I'm on vacation till the new year. While I'm gone, Lucy's in charge."

There were nods around the room.

Zoë spoke again, "You all have done a spectacular job under tryin circumstances. I appreciate it. Also I got a couple of other announcements. As of today, we're hirin five more full time officers and have openings for another ten part time. Go-se like what's happened around here in the last few weeks ain't happinin again. Not on my watch."

A round of cheers went around the room. Zoë smiled and tossed a box to Lucy. She opened it and gasped, "Boss?"

"As of today, Sargent Lee is now Captain Lee," Zoë stated, "Lucy, you can hand your stripes over to Jason since he's now Sargent." The young man's eyes bugged out.

"Where's Mike?" Zoë asked.

"Right here, Chief," Mike Skinner replied as he walked into the office through the back door. Zoë tossed him another box.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Huh?"

Zoë grinned, "Now that I've left this fine department in such good hands... I'll be leaving on my vacation. See you all in two weeks. In the meantime, Jason, you can use my patrol car. But I want it back in one piece, dong-ma?"

"Yes, ma'am," the new sergeant nodded

With that, Zoë grabbed Allan's hand and dragged him through the doors leading to the rear parking lot and Allan's motorcycle.

Still standing in shock, Mike Skinner just looked around the room, "What did I miss?"

His response was a barrage of wadded up paper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was cruising down the road on his ancient Harley Davidson with Zoë behind him clinging tightly. She was actually laughing for a change. She usually hated riding as a passenger on the contraption as she called it.

Due to Boros' two year orbit, while the calender said it was three days before Christmas, the weather was mid summer. As he rode, Allan spotted something in his rear view mirror.

A hover bike ridden by a certain teenager with long curly hair like her mothers.

Sara pulled up next to her parents as they cruised down the road. Sara looked quite surprised, "How did you ever get Mom on that thing?" Sara yelled over.

"Her idea," Allan yelled back. He felt Zoë squeeze him a bit tighter.

"Sara?" Zoë yelled.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Race you to the house!"

Sara was so shocked at what her mother had yelled, Allan got the jump on her as he twisted the throttle on the old Harley.

A mile down the road, Jimmy Buford sat in his patrol car, watching the traffic radar display. Two small blips suddenly accelerated towards him. With a predatory grin, he engaged the drive control on his vehicle.

Roaring by at over ninety miles per hour, a hover bike and a very familiar antique Harley Davidson went by in a blur.

With a sigh, Jimmy took his car back out of gear and settled in to monitor traffic again.

No way in hell was he going to pull over the Bryant's. Even laid up with his own gunshot wound, His father, the Sheriff, would shoot him...

-

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

-

This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of Heritage.

-

AN: Last one in this arc...

-

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 53

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 69

Zoë Bryant 49

Kaylee Tam 42

Simon Tam 44

Jayne Cobb 53

River Cobb 37

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 17

Emma Reynolds 12

Sara Bryant 16

Rebecca Tam 17

John (Jack) Tam 13

Rachel Cobb 10

Jesse Cobb 8

Triad-Chapter Eleven

-

Even though he had lived on Boros for nearly seventeen years, the alternating white and green Christmases still bothered Allan.

Raised in a northern clime on Earth, it was supposed to be winter during Christmas in his mind.

With that as the motivation, Allan launched his plan.

"We're going where?" Zoë asked, more than a bit surprised.

"Joshua Mountain," Allan replied after he had swallowed a mouthful of turkey.

"Joshua Mountain is on the southern continent, halfway around Boros... it's winter there," Zoë stated.

"That's kinda the plan, Dear."

"When I decided to take this little vacation, I was thinking a nice beach somewhere."

"Next year, Sara will be away at school. And it will be winter, this time of year... make you a deal. Five days at Joshua Mountain and the rest of the time we'll head for that resort just outside Capital City you like so much."

"Why are we going to Joshua Mountain, anyway?"

"Because," Allan grinned, "In nearly eighteen years of marriage, I've never taught you how to snowboard..."

Zoë sat stunned while across the table, Sara just giggled, "Always wanted to learn it myself," Sara said after a moment.

"Or you can try skiing," Allan offered to the ladies in his life.

"I don't know..." Zoë wavered.

"At night, after a day on the slopes, Sara off doing whatever, the two of us... alone..."

"Depends on the whatever," Sara said quietly.

Zoë shot her daughter a look that said she wasn't helping. Sara grinned.

"And after, we head for the beach?" Zoë asked.

"Yep."

"Fine..."

"At least you two get some romance," Sara grumped.

"I invited Jeff..." Allan grinned.

Allan was nearly deafened by his daughters squeal.

With a smile, Allan settled back and enjoyed the rest of his Christmas dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned hot and muggy. It did look rather funny to see the Bryant family carrying their winter clothing as they began loading luggage into Sara Jane.

After packing both their winter clothing and beachwear, Allan drove the hover truck into the cargo bay. That way they would have ground transportation when they arrived at their destinations.

A few minutes later, Jeff Reynolds trudged up to the ship, followed by his parents and little sister.

"I don't see why I can't go," Emma whined, "I want to learn how to ski..."

Mal huffed slightly while Inara just grinned, "This trip is for your brother, Ni-zi," Inara replied, diplomatically, "I'm sure that once he gets back, We can take a trip some weekend and Jefferson can teach you."

"Be happy to, Mei-mei," Jeff smiled.

"Just don't expect to see me out making a fool of myself with some hunks of carbon fiber on my feet," Mal grumped.

"It's not that hard, Mal," Inara replied.

Allan stepped down the ramp, "You know how to ski, Inara?"

"I learned a long time ago. I'm quite out of practice."

"You think you're out of practice," Allan chuckled, "I haven't been on a snowboard since I was thirty five..."

"I'll have Simon stock up on bone menders for when you get back," Mal teased.

"Very funny," Allan grinned.

Zoë walked up just then on her second trip from the house. She just had a small suitcase with her.

"Traveling light, Zoë?" Mal asked.

"We're going to the beach after," Zoë replied, "Don't need much for clothing for sunbathing." The look she shot Allan made him shudder.

"Guess we'll let you folks get in the air," Mal smiled, "Got ranchy stuff to do anyway,"

"Have fun," Inara called out as Allan raised the ramp. Emma stuck out her tongue at her big brother before running after her father.

"Emma's getting to be a handful," Allan commented to Jeff.

"Tell me about it," the young man chuckled.

"Why don't you head up to the bridge and get the preflight started."

"On it, Uncle Allan," Jeff replied before turning and heading for Sara Jane's bridge.

After making sure things were secure in the bay, Allan headed for the engine room to make sure things were in order. Unsurprisingly, he found his daughter already prepping the ship for takeoff.

"All squared away, Princess?"

"All set, Dad," Sara replied as she entered some commands into the engineering computer. Slaving the engine controls to the bridge.

"Jeff's on the bridge doing the preflight. Better go give him a hand."

"Okay," Sara replied as she headed forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara effortlessly lifted Sara Jane into the late afternoon sky. It was a quick ninety minute sub-orbital hop around Boros to the huge ski resort called Joshua Mountain. The resort, and it's sister resort, New Aspen were both located on Boros. One in the northern hemisphere and the other in the southern. That arrangement resulted in year round operation for the company that owned the two resorts.

After a rapid climb out of atmo, Sara aligned her namesake for reentry and the decent to the resorts private landing pads.

Allan stood quietly just to the left of Sara as she flew the ship. Jefferson occupied the co-pilots station on the other side of the bridge. Both teens were qualified pilots now and worked well together.

Allan was still amazed at how, his incredibly intelligent daughter, who while still in high school was almost finished with the necessary credits to qualify for her bachelors degree in physics.

When she actually started university in the fall, Sara would be in actuality starting grad school. She would be working towards her masters in physics and taking additional classes in spacecraft engineering. Sara had been accepted to Cambridge University on Londinium.

Likewise, so had Rebecca Tam who would also be studying engineering. Jeff Reynolds would be attending the Londinium Institute of Technology with a major in mathematics and a minor in engineering. Clayton Cook, Becca's boyfriend and one of Jeff's best friends, would also be taking engineering classes at LIT. His love of things mechanical is what had brought him and Rebecca together in the first place.

All four teens would use Sara Jane to travel back and forth between Londinium and Boros. Allan had already secured an apartment for all of them located equidistant from the two schools.

Of course, Sara's Aunt Alisha as well as her husband Reggie would keep an eye on the kids. Not to mention the entire Blue Sun executive security staff.

That kind of oversight should keep the shenanigans to a minimum. At least Allan hoped so.

"You awake?" Zoë asked as she placed her hand on Allan's shoulder.

He nodded slowly, "Just thinking about Sara going off to school this fall."

"I know. She'll be off on her own."

"Not totally," Allan replied, "She'll still have family around."

"My baby sis will keep her out of trouble," Zoë replied with a smile.

Allan sighed as he watched his daughter expertly fly Sara Jane. He turned and smiled at Zoë, "I think we did pretty good..."

"That we did, Husband, that we did."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara stood with her hands on her hips glaring at her boyfriend, "Are you going to keep falling down?"

Jeff sighed and pulled himself to his feet. After only the second day on a snowboard, Sara was already able to make a complete run without difficulty. Jeff couldn't make it more than a few hundred yards before loosing his balance, "I'm trying Boa-bei."

Sara giggled and moved to his side, offering a steading hand, "I know, Baby. You're doing well."

"You figured this out in a few hours!"

"Well, I am a genius..."

"Very funny," Jeff grumped, "According to my last IQ test, I am too."

"Barely," Sara teased.

"That's it! You're gonna get it now!"

Sara giggled and pushed off, Jeff stared in pursuit but fell on his face in a cloud of snow in a few hundred feet. He sat glaring as Sara disappeared out of sight, down the mountain.

With an undignified thump and a cloud of snow, Zoë slid to a stop next to Jeff on her backside.

"Gorramit," Zoë swore.

With a chuckle, Allan carved an arc around the pair and came to a smooth stop, "You're getting better, Dear."

"So says the oldest man on the mountain who's been doing this how long?" Zoë asked, slightly ticked off.

"You want that in centuries?" Allan chuckled. He had to duck a snowball.

Allan stepped out of his bindings and offered his hand to his wife so she could get up.

"At least I'm doing better than Jeff here," Zoë smiled.

"Gee... thanks, Aunt Zoë ," Jefferson smirked.

"Where did Sara get to?" Allan asked.

"Off that way... somewhere," Jeff replied as he got to his feet, motioning in the general direction Sara had gone.

"I'll go round her up," Allan stated, then we'll break for lunch. Think you two can make it the rest of the way without the ski patrol?"

Allan recoiled from the nearly matching venomous looks he got from his wife and Jeff.

"I'll just be off then."

Zoë hauled Jeff to his feet, "I'm glad someone thinks this is fun."

"Probably would be, once we get the hang of it," Jeff replied.

"We'll just go slow and try not to embarrass ourselves again."

"Good idea, Aunt Zoë," Jeff replied as they started back down the mountain.

Allan effortlessly carved his way down the mountain. It had taken him a few runs the day before to find his legs again. But he still remembered how to snowboard. In fact, he had been on his high schools Ski/Snowboard team in his youth. Allan tried to ignore the appreciative glances at his technique from various other boarders and he tried to catch up with Sara.

More than a few other resort goers had been surprised that a man in his late sixties was a better boarder than some of the men and women in their twenties.

As he crested the last rise before the final drop to the base lodge, Allan spotted Sara's pink jacket and ski pants in the distance. Of course the lime green knitted hat from Jayne's mother stuck out as well.

Sara had just come to a stop when he saw two men heading directly for her. One pulled a pistol...

"Sara! Gun!" Allan screamed even though he was still several hundred feet away.

Despite the distance, Sara heard her father's yell and dropped to the ground. The gunshot was loud and the bullet snapped over her head. Bystanders screamed.

Before Sara could try and scramble away, the gunman was knocked off his feet by her father as he collided at full speed with the shooter. They both went down in a pile of legs and arms. The pistol went flying

The second man tried to reach for Sara as she got to her feet. But instead he dropped to the ground as the heel of Sara's hand shattered the bridge of his nose.

One down, Sara ran to where her father and the shooter were struggling in the snow. Allan had the advantage in weight and size but his adversary was forty years younger and very fast.

Just as the man had rolled Allan onto his back and began choking him, the assailant fell away as Sara's booted foot connected with his temple.

He dropped like a rock.

The man who's nose Sara had broken tried to get up and run but was instead, slammed into bodily by Jeff. Three quick punches and he too was unconscious.

Allan lay back on the snow, breathing hard, trying to blink the spots from his vision. The man had nearly strangled him.

"Allan, Baby, you okay?" Zoë said as she dropped to her husbands side.

"I'm... fine... just need... to... catch my breath," Allan gasped out.

By this time, resort security had arrived. Zoë retrieved the pistol from the snow and hauled the moaning man Sara had kicked to his feet. Just as he regained consciousness, Zoë slammed him into the lodge wall and put the barrel of the pistol under his chin.

The security guards started towards Zoë, not sure what was happening but Zoë's words stopped them.

"You are hereby bound by law, you Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng! If you so much as breath funny, they'll be wiping your brains off the wall here, Dong-ma?"

The man's eyes just went wide.

"Ma'am?" said one of the guards.

"It ain't Ma'am. It's chief. As in Chief Zoë Bryant, New Edmonton Police."

"Understood, Chief... we got him."

Zoë relaxed as two burly guards grabbed the gunman's arms and slammed him to the ground. Two more guards were in the process of handcuffing the second assailant and Sara was helping her father sit up. Jeff was standing behind Allan, eyes alert for more danger.

Allan looked up at his wife, "I think I've had enough snowboarding for a while."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Sara Jane lifted from the Joshua Mountain landing pad and clawed for orbit.

Under interrogation, the two men had admitted to being mercenaries hired by the Capital City based Triad. Their job was to kill Sara, Zoë and Allan. They hadn't known about Jeff.

Another hit team had been caught by the automated defenses at Serenity acres. They didn't survive the encounter.

Leads from the information gathered in the New Edmonton Triad arrests led Captain Vincent to a small restaurant in the west end of the city called Lee Chen Huo's.

This was the headquarters of the Boros based Triads. While surveillance equipment monitored the upstairs offices, Fed officers quietly evacuated the nearby buildings and then stunned everyone on the bottom floor and dragged them outside.

A minute or so later an explosion tore the building apart.

The Boros Triad leadership wouldn't bother anyone ever again.

The explosion was attributed to a gas leak in the kitchen by the local media. Not a missile fired from orbit by a reportedly unarmed Firefly.

Zoë thanked Captain Vincent over the cortex as Allan secured Sara Jane's weapons system. He was liking Captain David Vincent more and more all the time.

Threat neutralized, Allan did a quick scan of the Boros geography and found what he was looking for. A small uninhabited island near the equator in the Eastern Ocean.

Forty five minutes later, Sara Jane landed at the edge of a pristine white beach. Palm trees swayed in the tropical breeze and the waves lapped gently along the shore.

Who needs a fancy resort when you have your own flying second home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë lay on a blanket in her white one piece suit, soaking up the sun while Allan tended the steaks sizzling on the portable grill just outside the cargo bay of Sara Jane.

Sara and Jeff chased each other in the surf, enjoying themselves immensely.

After a while, Allan signaled to the two teens and they exited the water. Allan groaned slightly at the rather skimpy two piece bathing suit Sara was wearing. Jeff, as usual was being a perfect gentleman and helped Sara towel off. He then pulled on a tank top and Sara wrapped a sari around herself.

Hand in hand, the young couple walked across the sand to where Allan was cooking.

"Need a hand, Daddy?"

"You can go fetch your mother before she barbecues out there," Allan grinned, "And Jeff? Can you set the table?"

"Sure Uncle Allan," the young man replied as he headed to where the small folding table had been set up at the base of the ramp.

Allan looked up when he heard a squeal and chuckled as he saw Sara being chased by her mother. From the grit on her, Allan deduced that Sara had awoken her mother with a handful of sand.

After a retaliatory handful of sand, Zoë made a beeline for the crew showers while Sara headed for the passenger dorm showers to wash the sand out of their hair and other places.

Allan pulled the steaks from the grille and then the foil wrapped potatoes. Setting them on the table, he settled himself on a chair, he reached into the cooler and pulled out a couple of bottles. He handed one to Jeff as the young man sat next to him.

"Beer?" Jeff inquired.

"You'll be eighteen in a few months, Jeff. You're old enough in my eyes."

Jeff smiled. Allan at that moment saw how much Jeff looked like his father at that moment.

As Jeff took a couple of sips from the bottle, Allan leaned back and looked at Jeff out of the corner of his eye, "So... Sara tried to have sex with you yet?"

Allan couldn't hep but chuckle at the sputtering young man.

After regaining his composure, Jeff looked over at Allan. The older man was gazing off at the slowly setting sun. He spoke after a moment, "Just don't break her heart Jeff. And I ain't quite ready for grandkids just yet."

"I... don't... I mean..."

Allan took pity on the young man, "Here's how it is. I'm not giving you permission to do... whatever. Just know that... aw hell, it might have been a long time ago but I do remember what it was like to be seventeen and in love."

Allan paused a moment, then continued, "What I mean is, as long as you two truly love each other and Sara doesn't end up in the family way... at least until you put a ring on her finger... If you... you know... I won't get mad."

Jeff was stunned. Finally he looked over at his uncle, "Thank you."

"Now that's out of the way, we better go track down our wayward ladies."

"Don't have too," Zoë said behind the two men, "We're here."

"Heard everything too," Sara replied.

"I... ah..." Allan stammered.

Zoë grinned and kissed her husband. A moment later, Sara kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Welcome Princess," Allan smiled.

After eating, Sara and Jeff took a stroll along the beach as the sun settled towards the horizon. Zoë sat on a blanket , leaning back into her husbands arms.

Allan kissed the top of Zoë's head, "Seeing that makes me feel kinda old."

"What does, Dear?"

"Seeing Sara and Jeff young and in love."

"Makes you feel old?"

"A little," Allan admitted.

Zoë smoothly came to her feet and held out her hand, "Come on. I found a nice spot earlier. I think I can make you forget all about your age... for a while."

With a smile on his face, Allan followed his wife into the trees. A little later, he proved to her that he wasn't as old as he felt.

The End

AN: Thus ends this installment of the Allanverse.

Thanks for reading

Brian Gladden


End file.
